In The Hands Of The Enemy
by lofallingve
Summary: After being captured by Sasuke, Sakura finds her world upside down. What is Sasuke planning? Why is Sakura being treated like a princess, when she's a slave? Can Sakura escape from the man that was her childhood crush and is now her worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story, so tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Read, Review**

**Enjoy!**

**~lofallingve~**

Sakura wasn't a coward. She didn't like being a coward, and she just didn't go there. So as she sprinted through the forest, away from her attacker, she felt pathetic. She was blinded by pain, jumping from one tree to another on pure instinct. Although the noise was faint, she could hear her attacker behind her, slowly but surely gaining on her.

Sakura put her hand to her abdomen pouring the slightest amount of healing chakra into the gaping wound that left her woozy and weak. She couldn't use so much chakra, she told herself. She knew that she would only really have enough to either close up her wound, or make a powerful blow on the man behind her. She couldn't spend so much healing herself when she knew that she would eventually have to fight the man who was somewhere behind her in the forest, surely getting closer and closer. She was just so drained.

She hadn't known what she was getting into, and that was her first mistake. Tsunade had told her it would be a difficult mission. And, being stupid, Sakura had chosen to ignore her sensei. A mission to simply not be seen, to simply deliver a message from Konaha to Suna, Tsunade had said. Sakura hadn't believed Tsunade. As foolish and naïve as Sakura had been she thought that the mission was easy, deliver a message? Sakura could take on half an army and live to tell the tale, sending a message would be no problem. But it was.

Sakura had set off, quietly, easily hiding herself, keeping to shadows and covering her chakra. But someone, someone who was still pursuing her now, had been hiding too.

Sakura winced as her footing missed and she had to catch herself, more chakra wasted, not to mention the fierce burning pain that shot up from her abdomen through her body at the sudden movement. _If only I had seen the importance of the message,_ Sakura thought, _if only I hadn't been so stupid. _

Sakura couldn't think of why the ninja would want the message. That is what she had summed it up too. If the man wouldn't have wanted to attack her for any other reason than taking the message, yet the message was so simple.

Colors started to appear before Sakura's eyes, and her medic background told her she had to stop moving. She had to heal herself or she would die before she even lifted a finger to fight the attacker. Groaning, she made her way to the ground hiding behind a clump of bushes. Her vision blurred, making her feel as if she was cross-eyed. Sakura made a quick decision, not sure if she would regret it or not, and emptied what was left of her chakra into her wound. Sakura felt some power come back to her. Yet, as soon as the power came, exhaustion of using up her chakra flooded through her.

Sakura forced herself to stay awake and alert. She listened to the barely audible plush of feet against the wet moss on the trees. She could sense the person moving on. Could it really be that easy? She listened through the heavy beating of her heart in her ears. Plush, plush, plush. The man continued one, seemingly unaware of Sakura hidden in the bushes behind him. She was safe. She was safe.

All she had to do was stay alive until a Konaha nin could find her, or until she had enough strength to make it back to her village on her own. Her breathing was heavy, as if she couldn't get enough air. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to be better. To make it.

Footsteps. Sakura's eyes snapped open. There were several, maybe three or four people. Whoever the people were, they weren't trying to hide their presence by any means. Heavy footfalls slammed against the trees, and the group seemed to be bickering. Their chakra's hadn't been hidden in the slightest. Through her haze Sakura couldn't sense if they were from Konaha or not. Instead, she just hoped against hope that whoever they were, they wouldn't be there to hurt her. Then, overwhelmed by pain, everything faded to black.

Halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness, Sakura heard voices.

"I don't know why he took her."

"I think we should have just left her there," Sakura didn't like this voice; it was high, definitely female, and very obnoxious.

"That's because you're scared of her," Sakura got the feeling these people didn't like each other.

"She can hear you, you know," A different voice said. Sakura liked that voice. Was it talking about her? It was so beautiful, sultry, rich, and … _Wait, _Sakura thought, freezing, much more awake, _I know that voice. _

"Great, now she's awake, that's just what we need," It was the obnoxious voice again. Sakura had the feeling she wouldn't get along with this woman very well. Sakura didn't hear the signal, but she was aware that the two people were gone and she was alone with that voice. With that man.

Sakura opened her eyes. Gray, boring stones were above her head.

"Do you want to explain?" The voice wasn't so nice anymore. Sakura wasn't in dreamland. She was very wide awake now.

"Sasuke," Sakura said cold and reserved.

"Do you want to explain?" He repeated. Sakura ignored him. She had a right to remain silent. There was a sigh from across the room. Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. "You owe me an explanation," Sasuke said as if he was explaining something extremely easy to a four-year-old.

Sakura sat bolt upright at this comment. Anger flowed through her she and she seethed. Sakura looked at the man who had ripped out her heart, and thrown it to the wayside.

"I owe you nothing," she spat at him, his statue like face didn't change any by the hatred sewn through her words. In the back of her mind Sakura told herself that her head was spinning slightly, and her chakra hadn't fully recovered. If she would've followed this thought, she would've stumbled upon the fact that she wasn't dead of blood loss, but Sakura was too busy being furious at the man before her. He raised an eyebrow.

"You owe me nothing? I saved your life."

"Saved my life?" Sakura shrieked, her voice rising with her temper, "Saved my life? You captured me!"

"I did not capture you," he said stubborn as always. As stubborn and beautiful and graceful and deadly as he always was.

Sakura snorted, "Well, then you need a better definition of captured. You took me unwillingly and brought be to wherever-the-heck here is," Sakura looked around. It was a dimly lit stone room. But other than that it wasn't like a prison at all. It had a wide open window that showed, for what she could see, rolling hills. She was sitting on a plump white bed, and there was artwork all over the walls. "Where is here?" Sakura asked, the anger no longer in her voice, already knowing his answer.

"And why would I tell you?" He was leaning against the wall, with a Shikamaru relaxation, but Sakura could tell if she made a move toward the window, to escape, he'd have her trapped.

"I hate you," It sounded childish, Sakura could tell this, but she didn't care. It was so true.

"Hn." He said. Sakura squinted her eyes and resisted the urge to mimic back 'Hn.' "Well," Sasuke said, suddenly very, very close to Sakura at the end of the bed, "You'll give me the explanation later I guess," and then he was gone. Sakura shuddered. Why hadn't she been smart, and watched what she was doing when she was sending that message in the first place? _Now look what you've gotten yourself into._ She thought to herself.

Clearing her head of Sasuke, and the situation that she was now in, Sakura thought of the wound she had suffered. Her abdomen had been healed. It wasn't done as well she would've done it, but it wasn't killing her either. Her chakra still had a major deficit, she wouldn't be making any escape attempts yet, although that would stop her from planning them.

Sakura sighed and slowly stretched her legs of the bed, easing the weight on her feet, and slowly, so slowly, stood up. She felt a little sick, like it was her first day on a boat, but other than that it wasn't so bad. She made her way over to the window.

There were guards everywhere, and she'd need her full strength if she was going to escape. _Sound._ She told herself. That was the only place that she could be. They had taken her all the way from Suna to Sound. She wanted laugh at the ridiculousness of it, but the thought of them taking her all the way just made her more nervous about the events that would come.

_Sasuke. _Sakura thought to herself. _What are you up to? _

**Hey!**

**So what did you think? Tell me what you think and if you have any opinion on where the story is headed. **

**This was a little shorter than I would like it to be, so hopefully the chapters to come will be longer.**

**I will try to update within the next week, but for sure it will be in the next one to two weeks.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**

**~lofallingve~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**So I changed the summary, because I kind of changed where I want to go with this. This chapter starts that change, (not that there was much going on before), so please review on what you think**

**READ READ READ ::::: There is some language in this so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Read, **

**Enjoy,**

**Review!**

**~lofallingve**

Waking up amidst masses of white fluffiness was not something Sakura enjoyed. Her legs and arms were tangled in the sheets, and she felt as if the sheets were wrapping themselves around her as if they were trying to keep her from ever leaving the bed.

"Ugh," Sakura grunted, when her attempts to free herself of the covers caused her to land onto the floor. _That was cute._ She thought to herself, blowing a pastel pink strand of hair out of her eyes. After a struggle, she finally detached herself from the whiteness.

Sakura was again struck with awe at the room she was being held captive in. She had heard that when Sasuke had overthrown Orochimaru that he had changed Sound. She hadn't ever thought of it being like _this _though.

Sakura scowled. She shouldn't be in a room with a large window, a full bed, and furnishings like the one she was in. She should be in a dungeon. A filthy place with little to no light. She was a captive, not a guest. _Does Sasuke really under estimate me that much?_

"Sakura," A voice said, scaring Sakura more then she was willing to admit. She slowly turned around. How hadn't she heard the person enter? It was Juugo. She had heard about him. She had heard about all of Sasuke's teammates. The ones he had chosen. The ones he had replaced her and Naruto and Kakashi with.

"What?" She spit out, the man seemed calm.

"Sasuke would like it if you would accompany him to breakfast," the man said shifting his weight from side to side. Sakura's jaw dropped. What. The. Crap.

"You can tell Sasuke that I have no intentions of accompanying him to breakfast," a scowl washed over Sakura's features. The Sasuke she knew either blew her off, or was cold and emotionless as ice. This was creepy.

"I'm afraid that's not really an option." Juugo looked uncomfortable now, as if he didn't want to be in the room with Sakura anymore.

"Oh yes it is," Sakura said. Like there was any way that Juugo could get her to go to have breakfast with a man she loathed so purely.

The large man sighed. "I'll give you time to get dressed," he said motioning to a dresser in the corner of the room, "and I'll be back in a few minutes," with that he left the room.

_Breakfast? No way. _Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. All the same, she knew she should change. The shirt she was wearing was covered in dry blood, and reeked of sweat. Sakura walked over to the dresser, not sure what to expect of its contents.

Opening up the doors Sakura gasped. Inside contained a plethora of expensive silk kimonos. Sakura noted that all the kimonos had dips and curves, and she was sure that if she put one on way more than a comfortable amount of skin would be showing. Sakura gave out a low hiss of disgust. She walked away from the dresser, there was no way she was wearing one of those things. Nu-uh.

Sakura waited patiently on the bed, which was stripped of all the covers, for Juugo to come back. When he did he didn't seem at all surprised that she wasn't dressed in a kimono.

"Sasuke won't be happy about this," Juugo said.

"Mm, that's such a shame," Sakura sarcastically said.

"Your battle," Juugo said, leaving without another word. Sakura found that she really wanted to know the time. If it was around time to eat breakfast then it had to be the morning, but it bugged her not to know exactly when. Walking over to the window, Sakura starred out at the land. It was a pretty view, but that just made her mood worse.

"So you declined my invitation." Sakura involuntarily shivered. She turned to see Sasuke, obviously pleased with her reaction. He looked her up and down, causing another shiver, "and you're not wearing the attire I chose for you,"

"And?" Sakura asked, eyebrows raised, her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't really care whether or not you want to go," he said, "you're going." He paused, "I'll even let you go in what you are in." He said, as if he was being nice.

"Why do you have me here Sasuke?" Sakura asked, changing topics, watching his intense yet bemused, deep onyx eyes.

"Why were you passed out in the forest? That is what got you here" he countered. Sakura sighed, she could somehow tell there was more to it than that. She wasn't here just because she had passed out on the ground in the forest. Sasuke had some alternate motive.

"I'm not going to some stupid breakfast with you, Uchiha,"

"Still don't care about what you think, Haruno,"

"Like you could get me there when I don't want to,"

"Watch what you say it just might get you in trouble," Sasuke said, lunging forward and grabbing Sakura from the bed. Colors of the room whipped her grabbed her and whipped her over his shoulder.

The next thing she knew she was hung over his shoulder like a rag doll, starring at his butt.

"Like the view?" He said, sounding like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Fuck you." Sakura said. As she went to punch his butt in to little pieces Sakura noticed something. She had zero chakra. She had been completely drained, and she hadn't even noticed. "You drained me?" she said, incredulous.

"Finally noticed, did we?"

"Screw you!" Sakura cried.

"Welcome to my world Sakura." He said. Sakura opted to be silent the rest of the way there.

It turned out 'there' was a huge ballroom, table going down the length of it. To Sakura's humiliation people were seated up and down the table, and they got to sit and watch as Sasuke carried her in, and sat her down right next to him at the head of the table.

Sakura noticed that as he sat down the room fell completely silent, and food was brought in. Dish after dish was brought into the room. All of them brought to Sasuke first. Sasuke who would take some, put it on his plate, then take some more, and put it on Sakura's plate, then he'd send it on its way down the table.

"For you information, I can get my own fricking food." Sakura said, burning with humiliation.

"Well, it's only accustomed for me to give you your food." Sasuke said, a smirk dancing on his lips. Sakura didn't understand what thins meant, and she had a feeling that Sasuke knew that she didn't understand. She huffed, she didn't like the feeling she was getting. Something was up, and it wasn't good.

The food was decent, she couldn't deny that. The company was just so horrible that she couldn't enjoy the meal. She needed to get out.

"Konaha will come after you," Sakura said, breaking the silence that had been between them. Sasuke laughed.

"Oh really? And who will they send? Dobe? I think I can handle it," Sakura wanted to stab him with her fork.

"You really think you're all that Uchiha. That must be one thing you learned from Mommy and Daddy before Itachi killed them. Arrogance got past just right al-" Sasuke's hand smacked across her face before she could even see him move a finger.

"Never talk about my family," he said, then he stood up, grabbing her elbow, and dragged her out of the room.

"So much for a great breakfast," She commented as he half dragged her through the corridors. She felt her stomach squirm, she couldn't help the urge to make the Uchiha mad, but common sense told her that he was a powerful nin, and she was drained of chakra.

He came to the room that she had been kept in, opened the door, and threw her in. Sakura kept her balance, and didn't fall on the floor. He was livid, that much was obvious. Sakura's cheek stung from where he had hit her.

"What do you have me here for?" Sakura asked, he was behaving to weird. She wanted answers now.

Before he could make a reply someone bust through the door, "Sasuke, are you done with your whore yet? Juugo and I need you." Sakura froze. She didn't even care to turn to look at the person who had just entered. She stared at Sasuke. Who had gained his composure, and now looked like that statue. She on the other hand felt her composure start to slip as one word went around and around in her head, _whore. _

**So, what do you think? **

**This chapter was a little painful to write, and it seems awkward, like it doesn't flow together very well. Please, please, please give me some feedback on what you think so I have an idea of what you guys like, and what you don't, and what kind of things you think would be good in the future. **

**Review!**

**~lofallingve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I use some different things in this chapter, so get excited! Uh, yeah, there is some switching in the POV, so tell me what you think on that! **

**Read,**

**Review,**

**Enjoy!**

After getting over shock of hearing Suigetsu call her Sasuke's, well, Sakura couldn't even think of the word, Sakura was filled with a burning anger. She slowly turned to see Sasuke. He had no expression, just an empty blank face.

"Out. Now," Sasuke said, looking pointedly at Suigetsu. There was a burning sensation in Sakura's ears, and she knew there was a strong flush of red there. She watched as Suigetsu, somewhat surprised, and somewhat fearful left the room, slamming the door with a dull 'ka-thud', behind him.

"Sasuke," Sakura said speaking very clearly, trying to keep herself from running over and smashing his face in, "What did your stupid little teammate just say?" She kept her breath even, although she was like a volcano on the inside, one that was ready to explode.

"You asked why you were here," Sasuke returned, meeting her glare, and making her feel like he was looking right through her eyes into her, "I need a female who is strong, someone who is powerful and has controlled chakra. I need her so I have heirs that will be rulers; prevailing, and dominant rulers. I was going to go and find a woman like this, but then you practically fell at my feet, and I thought that you would have to do. You're not what I really wanted but you're okay, I guess." Anger and surprise bubbled within Sakura. She'd never heard him talk so much, or speak words that made her so angry.

"'Okay, I guess?'" Sakura mimicked, "I am stronger, faster, and more controlled than anyone you'd meet," Sakura's voice was rising, "And, I am not having se-" Sakura broke off, "I am not having your babies. Your malicious, spiteful, pitiful little 'no emotion' robots!"

"Didn't seem like you were stronger and faster than anyone else when you were laying unconscious, out of chakra, half dead on the dirt ground of the forest." Sasuke said, ignoring the second part of what she had said.

"Oh I just hate you!" Sakura said, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "you are so … aggravating!"

"Hn." The simple remark made Sakura groan in even more frustration. Sakura sucked in a huge breath and held it for a count of five. 1...2...3...4...5, she exhaled, closing her eyes trying to calm herself down.

_It isn't happening, _one part of her said. She used to think about being a mother. Hell, she used to think about being a mother to this man's children. But not like this. Now this man was nothing, at this Sakura's heart ached, almost nothing, and he had kidnapped her. He was forcing this upon her.

_It is happening; its happening and you have to do something about it. You have to stop it, you can't have him do that to you, _the smarter part of her brain thought.

While Sakura had inner battles on what was going on, Sasuke watched the pinkette. She had a slightly pained look on her face, her eyebrows scrunched in, and her eyes squeezed close. She was rocking slightly, shifting her weight back and forth, and all the fight seemed to have gone out of her.

Oh but what she didn't know would make her feel worse. Sasuke thought about his plan, and how it had run so smooth, no one would be able to see through it; Sakura, Tsunade even hadn't been able to see through it.

Sasuke had been sneaky and clever. He was rather fond of his little plan, how he had thought it over. He loved how easy and simple it would be: making everyone else's weaknesses fuels the plan. It had been only to easy to write an urgent mission to Konaha, making it appear that it was from Suna. Only too easy to ask for one, highly skilled ninja to deliver a message. Sasuke had known that Tsunade's fondness for Sakura would be what doomed Sakura. Of course Tsunade would want her pupil to be the one honored with a mission that was supposed to be appointed to someone that was so highly skilled.

Sakura, Sasuke mused, had fallen into his trap just as easily as Tsunade had. She had thought that delivering a message was too easy, and she let her guard down. So when the man Sasuke had paid to follow her, attack her, but leave her alive challenged her, she was left battered and wounded. It had been simply easy to go, and scoop her up, bring her to his kingdom.

He smiled at the swaying girl. What she didn't know was that it was her all along. That it always had been, and always would be. What she didn't know was she was the one weakness he couldn't squash; instead, of course, he would just keep her with him. She'd be protected with in his walls, protected by his guards, protected by him. That way no one could get to her and use her against him. That way she would be able to produce an heir, many heirs maybe.

Sasuke stood up, off the bed, and stretched.

"Sakura," he said, keeping out any traces of the fondness that he felt, "you are coming with me to a dance tonight. To be shown off as the mother to the next Uchiha heir. I expect you to be in nice attire. I will have Konan bring in some dresses for you to choice from," Sasuke saw the evil glint in Sakura's eye, "and if you don't choose a dress, she'll choose one for you. I don't think you'll want that happening."

Sakura huffed. She was tired of the entire situation. She opened her eyes and glared at the man. _Stupid pig Uchiha. _

"Breakfast, and now a dance?" Sakura asked, "I'm not dating you Uchiha, we are not a happy couple, and I am not going to be the crapping mother to your children!"

"The 'crapping' mother to my children?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows raised and so completely frustrating, "that's an interesting way to put it Sakura. No, we aren't a happy couple. But that part doesn't matter. The part that matters is you are going to be the 'crapping' mother to my child," with that the infuriating man left the room.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed in frustration, chucking a pillow across the room with all her might. Hot, angry tears started to roll down her cheeks. _That is just what I need, _thought Sakura, _to be a crybaby. _Sakura pounded her fist against the bed. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. Sakura wanted to recoil at even the thought of being a mother. A mother of his kids. Him raping her to get what he wanted. Sakura cried harder.

_No. No. _A strong voice commanded within Sakura's head. It sounded firm, under control. It sounded like Tsunade. _Pull it together Sakura! Think, and we can pull through this!_ Sakura took a calming breath, and listened to the voice. She wiped her tears on her sleeve, and tried to clear her head.

_What can I do to escape?_ Sakura turned around, her back facing the door, to see the large window. She slowly walked over to it, as if waiting for someone to jump out and grab her, pull her away from the open space. Evidently Sasuke didn't have ninja's hiding in the corners though, because Sakura made it to the window, and looked out upon freedom.

Sakura had heard the phrase, 'so close, but so far away' before, but never had she truly understood, and connected to the meaning. She could see hills on the horizon, the bright, blazing sun, green grass, and an over abundance of ninjas. They were all casually placed here and there, some close to the building she was in, some farther away. Sakura could see the freedom of the air, the hills in the distance, yet that was all squashed by the impossible number of guards.

Sakura had been known to be able to take down an army, but it seemed like there was an army and a half outside of the building. _And you don't have your chakra._ The rational voice reminded her. _Right, _Sakura thought. How could she have forgotten about her chakra being drained?

"Hmm, hmm!" an irritated voice called from the doorway. Sakura had a faint flashback of when she had first woken up at this horrible place. She recalled the obnoxious high soprano.

"What?" Sakura let her irritation show. Before her was a skimpy clad woman. She had bright red hair and glasses.

"You have to choose one of these dresses," the woman who must be Karin motioned to the dresses in her hand. She made it obvious that she was jealous of Sakura. Karin sent a disapproving glance at Sakura's outfit that she had on now, blood stained and stinky, clearly not understanding why Sakura hadn't chosen one of the kimonos from within the closet.

Sakura sighed, she did not want to choose some dress to go to some dance that Sasuke would present her as well, she stopped there. _You don't really have a choice, _she thought, _if you don't choose, Karin will, and who knows what Karin will think to be appropriate for the occasion. _Sakura wanted to say 'no, I will not choose,' as Karin put the dresses into Sakura's hands, but instead she replied with,

"Fine."

The dresses were all formal, and much different from the kimonos in her closet. They were longer, more like a ball gown. Sakura picked the first one her hand touched, a satin jade green dress which hugged at the torso and bust, but grew bigger and poofed out around the legs.

"Lovely," Karin said, more to herself than to Sakura. Sakura snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. Leave now," Sakura said. The female's presence was just demeaning. Karin opened her mouth as if to argue, then she must've decided against it, because she closed it, grabbed the dresses that Sakura hadn't chosen, and left, stomping and slamming the door like a two year old.

Sakura put her head in her hands. What could she do to escape? What could she do to escape? _Maybe the place he's taking me for whatever the 'dance' is, will be close to an exit? _Sakura doubted it as soon as she had thought it. She could memorize the path though; the more familiar she was to the place she was being held captive the better.

Sakura spun around in a circle. How was she supposed to change if there was a big gaping window where anyone could look in and see her? She crept to the edge of the room, and, feeling highly humiliated, she ducked behind the dresser to change. She stripped of her bloodied clothes, and got a good look at her wound for the first time.

It was pink, and the skin was tender, but it was fully closed, and was naturally healing itself. It had obviously been healed by someone; Sakura shuddered to think of whom Sasuke would have healed her, when she had first arrived. The healer hadn't done as good of a job as Sakura would have if she had, had her chakra, but she was alive, and that was what really mattered.

Sakura slipped the gown over her head. She didn't have a mirror, but she didn't need one to know that the dress fit her perfectly. The jade of the dress would match her eyes, and the way it hugged her curves would no doubt leave men ogling her all night. The dress didn't lift Sakura's spirits though, it dropped them.

_I shouldn't have this! _She thought, aggravated, _he is only giving this to me because I am some sort of toy to him, and once he gets what he wants out of me he'll be through. I am not a princess here, I am a slave. He should treat me like one. _

Sakura didn't feel the need to get any more dressed up for a dooming occasion than she already was, so she left her limp, greasy strands the way they were, and her feet bare. _Going in front of his people, _Sakura thought, _to be shown off like some kind of prize. _She was disgusted. And mortified.

Sakura felt Sasuke's presence when he came to the door, but was surprised when she saw him; he was in somewhat of a suit. She sat on the bed, completely stunned. Shock was overtaken by laughter. Sakura was almost giddy of the image of her former teammate in a suit.

"You, ha-ha, are, ha-ha, in, ha-ha, suit, bahahaha!" Sakura burst out, falling into a fit of giggles.

"And you are acting like a three-year-old," Sasuke said, although the way he was looking at her made Sakura stop laughing. He wasn't looking at her like she was a three-year-old; he was looking at her like she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. The glint in his eye, was that … admiration, astonishment, longing? No, it couldn't be. Sasuke Uchiha didn't think things like that, nonetheless feel things that way.

His onyx eyes met her jade ones, and Sakura's heartbeat picked up. For one second, for one tiny itsy-bitsy second, she did feel like a young kunoichi heading out on her first date, with someone she was head-over-heels in love with. For one itsy-bitsy second she thought he did too. Then she tore her eyes away and was disgusted with herself.

_This is your enemy, _she reminded herself, _this is your enemy. _

"Sakura, we need to get going now," he said, and Sakura felt like she was going to die.

"I-I," but she couldn't find anything to say. _Remember the plan. Memorize the path you take and learn the building you are in. _Sasuke raised his eyebrows when she didn't say anything else, but didn't comment. He held out his arm though, and, after a quick decision, she took it.

Sasuke took her all over that building. _Left, Left, forward, staircase, right, left, left, left, forward, right, left, _Sakura's brain was doing overload. Finally Sasuke said,

"We're here," a large set of doors were before the couple. "Sakura," he said looking at her. His look made her feel nervous, as if he was judging her.

"Yes?" She said.

"It would be best if you didn't really talk to anyone. Just follow me around, not that you have a choice in that part, and when the time comes you'll be introduced. Then you'll basically just be saying hello to this or that person, and taking gifts," Sasuke said. Sakura snarled.

"I do not want gifts. When someone is being brought to their end you do not give them a gift." Sakura was frustrated yet again by the princess treatment.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you think in that matter either, they're going to give the gifts to you whether you take them with open arms or if they have to shove them into your arms." Sakura rolled her eyes; she should have seen that one coming.

"When are you going to let me have my chakra back?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Sasuke looked at her with a funny expression on his face.

"When you won't abuse the power, I suppose," he said seriously, "but that doesn't matter now. Now we are here to attend a dance, where you will be introduced." And with that, the Uchiha pushed open the doors.

**Sort of a cliffy **

**Sooo, what did you think? **

**Did you like the change of point of view; did you like the soft side of Sasuke? Did you like the amount of thinking Sakura did, or would you like that to be lessened? **

**Tell me what you think!**

**NOTE: This chapter was longer for those of you who asked me to make my chapters longer, by 1090 words! Hooray! Unfortunately, it was only longer by two pages. **

**Also a thank you to christianrose for your helpful ideas. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry about the mishap with the chapters. When I was updating I accidently erased one and overwrote it with a chapter I already had up or something like that. Thanks to all of you who told me about it! I do think it is fixed, but please tell me if I have anymore issues!**

**I am not sure about this chapter, I think you are either going to like it a lot, or you are not going to like it at all. It sort of changed drastically halfway through on its own accord, and I couldn't stop it from unraveling the way it did so … **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! **

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARY POPPINS OR THE SONG A SPOON FULL OF SUGAR!**

"Pff, wow, you people have lovely décor for something that one could say is a baby shower," Sakura said sarcastically as they entered the room. The room was massive. Along all the walls there was fancy weapons: a magical this here, a really sharp that there. Everything was dimly lit, and what held light were skull lanterns that hung from the ceiling. The ceiling seemed five thousand feet away.

Sasuke shot Sakura a glance that obviously was meant to say 'shut it,' and Sakura returned with a smirk that said, 'not an f-ing chance.'

"We are to go this way," Sasuke said leading her to the corner of the room, through the crowds of people- all of Sound had to have shown up for this event- where they stood, "and you are going to wait silently."

At the thought of Sasuke wanting her to be silent, Sakura immediately started humming. The only thing that came to mind was 'A Spoon Full Of Sugar' by 'Mary Poppins', so she started humming to that.

Sasuke pushed Sakura against the wall behind her. She could feel the cold stone, and where her shoulder, which took most of the impact, would start to bruise. "You will shut the hell up. Now," Sasuke was livid.

"What, do you need to show complete authority or something in front of your posy? Cute," Sakura said. His eyes flashed to sharingan and back. It was a warning. A warning that he wasn't afraid to hurt her. Sakura didn't believe him. If she was suppose to, she cringed, bear his children, she couldn't be dead.

Sakura thought of the weapons on the walls. If she could escape from her room later, when there wasn't everyone in the room, she could come back and take the weapons. Then she would have something to be able to fight her way out of this place.

"Good evening Jin, Aiko," Sasuke said to a couple that walked up to them, "How are you this evening?"

"Very well Sasuke-san," the woman, Aiko, turned her gaze to Sakura. The gaze was strong and chilling. Sakura stopped humming. "I congratulate you," she said, although it sounded like she was sorry for Sasuke. Sakura rolled my eyes.

"Yes," said Jin, "we do want pass on our good wishes to you. But," he said, lowering his voice, "we would also caution you, Uchiha-san. The word is out that Konaha is going to come with full force after," he raised his eyebrows at Sakura, "her. She is not worth something like that. No matter if we know that we undoubtedly win. She is too weak!" Sakura brought he hand back to slap the man into a million pieces, she'd show him just how 'weak' she was, but Sasuke caught it in the air. Sakura turned and glared at him.

"I thank you for your opinions," Sasuke said squeezing Sakura's arm tightly, "but I know what I am doing. I know that this will work out as I planned it. We will talk more about that later, though," Sasuke said nodding his head in Sakura's direction.

"Hai," said the couple.

"Well, congratulations again," said Jin, before the two walked off.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Sakura said, not even turning to look at Sasuke.

"You will treat our guests properly," replied Sasuke.

"Konaha is coming for you," Sakura sneered.

"We will obliterate them if they dare to even come an inch closer than they are," Sasuke's words were full of malice. Sakura spun, despite the fact that the skin of her forearm was twisted horrifically in the process, to face him.

"You are the most headstrong, appalling, insufficient, narcissistic, testosterone filled person I have ever been forced to lay eyes upon!"

"Thank you," he said simply,"Ah, Kin, Zaku how good to see you," Sakura turned as Sasuke dropped her forearm to face the people. Her stomach twisted as she recognized them.

"Sasuke my man, er, good to see you to Uchiha-san," Zaku said. He turned to Sakura and winked devilishly. Sakura wanted to puke.

"Sasuke how good it is that you have found your-" Kin broke off not being able to think of anything to call Sakura. Sakura glared at the couple from her childhood. The whole ordeal was disgusting.

"Yes, to bring another Uchiha into the world will be a great day for Sound," Sasuke said.

"We've brought this Uchiha-san for you and Ms. Sakura," Kin held out a small green wrapped gift.

"Thank you," Sasuke said graciously. Some person, probably a slave or such, stepped forward and took the gift, carrying it off to who knows where.

No one else seemed to have the guts to approach Sasuke, or they didn't know what was going on, or something of the sort, because the pair was left alone.

"I'm not going to do this Sasuke," Sakura said. They were sitting in the back of the ballroom. Most everyone else was dancing or drinking. She played with a piece of the fine fabric of her gown, twisting it around her finger. Everything seemed so wrong. She couldn't tell if she wanted to run, laugh, cry, hide, or fight.

"Hn."

"Oh my god! Get a dictionary!" Sakura said. It had appeared for a while there Sasuke had moved past his infuriating habit of using 'hn' to answer anything anyone ever said.

"Hn." He repeated. Sakura seethed but didn't give him the satisfaction of doing anything, although she had the biggest craving to give him the finger. Sakura stood up, and Sasuke followed suit, as if they were playing some stupid childish game of follow the leader.

"Sit," she said like she was commanding a dog, "it's not like a can escape when there is a room full of sound people, and," she added thinking about it, "your guards no doubt," Sasuke reluctantly sat down seeing her point.

Finally having some freedom from Sasuke, Sakura moved quickly away from. She was tempted to go get a drink. From studying under Tsunade so long she had found Sake to be quite they release in tough situations, not to mention she could use her chakra to get rid of her hangover that would come from drinking too much. Still, in the current circumstances she shouldn't be getting drunk. She turned away from the alcohol, and walked in the opposite direction of it and Sasuke.

"Saki," a deep voice said. Sakura turned around, finding herself face to face with a very drunk Zaku.

"What Zaku?" Sakura suddenly felt extremely tired. She just wanted to leave. _Why did I have to be so stupid on that mission? _She thought, thinking back to the roots of the problem. The mission had brought her to this place. It seemed like that mission had occurred years ago.

"You look so hottt," he slurred the end of it. Sakura walked away. She didn't need to hang with a drunkard. Nonetheless a sound ninja drunkard. Nonetheless Zaku, someone who was one of Sasuke's people.

"And you look like an asshole," Sakura muttered to herself walking away.

"Sssakura, where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her wrist. For someone so drunk he had quite the clutch on her arm.

"Let go," Sakura said in a serious tone, trying to snake out of his grasp. It was like a death grip.

"Saku where you going so fast?" He asked, pulling her closer to him. One of hais wandering hand traveled down her leg, squeezing. Fury shot through Sakura. She was going to kill him. And then go and kill Sasuke, although he wasn't really a part of this frustration. Zaku's hand traveled further and further up her leg, up her dress, as she tried to get her hand back so she could use it to smack his face off. Desperatly she drew back her other hand, but Zaku grabbed it, using one hand to hold her wrists the other to travel her body.

Sakura's heart smacked lub-dub lub-dub, speeding up like a train. It felt like it was going to explode. _This isn't happening. _Sakura thought. _Please, Kami, don't let this happen. Don't let this idiot do this. _His hand started to climb her upper thigh, and Sakura knew exactly where that hand was headed.

But before Zaku could get any further though, he was jolted by chakra pushed back from Sakura. In a flash he was thrown back, flying across the room, hitting the wall, landing in the muddle.

"Sakura," a deep angry voice said, raspy and furious, "are you okay?" it was Sasuke. A flash of de-ja-vu went through Sakura. Hadn't this happened during the Chunin exams? With these same people? Minus the sexual part and adding fighting and Orochimaru?

"I-I'm fine," Sakura said, her voice sounded weak. She starred at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Everyone in the room starred at him. He had been far away hadn't he? _How did he get over here so fast? _He was standing tensed and livid. The room was silent.

"This," he said, talking to the room at large, "is Haruno, Sakura. She is to be the mother to the future Uchiha's." No one spoke. No one dared to breathe. After a couple minutes of silent awkwardness, the music started back up again, and people seemed to take a sigh of relief.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke turned on Sakura. His rage was frightening. "'Hmm, let's approach the drunken Zaku. That sounds like a great idea.'" _I have to calm him down. _Sakura thought, he was much, much to angry.

"It wasn't like I wanted him to be such a pervert. It wasn't like I thought that, that was going to happen," Sakura said. Then seeing that only seemed to make him angrier she added, "and thank you, for-"

"Hn." He replied, again with the lack of vocabulary. Sakura's breathing was still erratic. She felt slightly dizzy, and desperately wanted to sit down. She was truly thankful. She shuddered to think of what would've happened if Sasuke hadn't intervened. Why did he have to be so mean and then be like that?

"Sasuke," she started, not wanting to sound whiny, but not wanting to stand any longer.

"We'll be leaving now," he announced to the room, "any gifts can be left over with Minzo," Sasuke motioned to the slave-man who had taken the gift from Kin. "Come Sakura," he said to her. They exited the room, and when they were out of all the noise and heat Sakura felt a little better.

Sasuke took large strides; Sakura had to practically run to keep up with him. Her head started to flip like her stomach.

"Sasuke, can we stop for a little bit?" she asked. He instantaneously stopped causing Sakura to run into his back. "Oof," she let out. He turned and grabbed her shoulders softly, steadying her.

"Are you okay?" he said, was that kindness in his eyes?

"I've been better." _Like a hell of a lot better. _Sasuke nodded.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked. Sakura nodded. They sat together on the floor. Sakura felt all the exhaustion and fear hit her.

"I don't want to do it," she said in the smallest voice. It wasn't like it mattered though. The only way she could get out being the mother to his children, the only way to get out of the sex and to get out of being pregnant was if she could escape.

"I know," he said. He looked pained, his eyes were squeezed shut, a crinkle in between his eyebrows, "I know." Sakura looked up at him, he seemed so beautiful. So beautifully broken. He opened his eyes and looked back at her, and she could almost see the Sasuke she used to know. She could almost see Sasuke that she fawned over, the Sasuke that bickered with Naruto, the Sasuke that learned from Kakashi, and that worked with Konaha instead of fighting it.

He leaned close to her and wiped a stray tear that had dribbled down her cheek. Sakura hadn't even realized that she had started to cry. He seemed so honest and pure. She starred into his eyes; onyx pained eyes.

She could feel his ragged breath on her face. He hadn't started to cry, she didn't think she would ever see him cry, but he seemed as real, untainted, and truthful as he could ever be. He leaned in closer his hot breath soaking her face, hers soaking his. She cried more. She cried sobs that shook her shoulders. He was blurred by her tears as he leaned in and kissed her.

His lips were soft. His lips seemed to comfort her, so soft and kind and caring. Sakura was certain that his kisses could be rough, hot and heavy. But it wasn't like that. It was compassionate, slow, and sweet. Sakura closed her eyes. _This, _she thought to herself, _no matter what, will be how I remember Sasuke. In this moment. _

When they broke apart they were both panting. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to break the enchantment that she felt. When she did open them she found that Sasuke was looking at her cautiously and … was that lovingly? _No, it can't be. He doesn't love anyone, _Sakura thought. But she didn't quite believe that.

"Sakura," He said quietly. She nodded, she understood. "I didn't mean to-" he said, but Sakura cut him off,

"Thank you," she said, and she truly meant it. She took his hand, she could escape later. He smiled at her. They stayed like that for a long time; sitting on the cold floor, holding hands, looking at each other.

Eventually Sakura sighed. They couldn't stay there all night, and she didn't want any of the party goers to come and find them like that. She didn't think Sasuke would either.

"Come on," she whispered, "we should go," she didn't know what would happen when she got back to the room with him. She didn't know if he would follow with his plan, or not. All she knew is that she had to trust him. For some reason she had to trust him.

They stood up slowly, gradually. Sakura felt fear start to mount within her. She didn't know what kind of events were coming, but she knew something was going to break soon. Konaha was angry with Sasuke; Sasuke wasn't all too pleased with Konaha. Although she would never admit it to anyone, or herself, she didn't want either Konaha or Sasuke to get hurt. She couldn't image her town destroyed, and she couldn't imagine a world without Sasuke. Sasuke needed an heir though, and he wanted one from her.

She nodded to him. They walked slowly; he was no longer in the rush that he had seemed to be in before. She no longer felt hatred and reluctance.

_Be strong. _She told herself. That was the only way she would make it through the mess she was in. She was too fatigued and weary to fight or flee. She didn't know what would happen to her. She didn't know what he'd do. _Be strong. _

Sasuke led her through the hallway to the room. _Be strong. _He laid her onto the bed lightly. His eyes full of sadness, guilt, fear, and love, yes it had to be love. He loved her, and he was showing her that he loved her. _Be strong. _She thought she knew what was going to happen. Somehow it seemed like it had to happen; like it was meant to happen, _be strong throughout tonight. _

**Hello!**

**So, again the chapter did sort of start in one direction and it changed and ended in a different direction.**

**There are 2,866 words in this total, although I am not sure how many words there are disclosing the author's notes. It is nine pages on my word doc!**

**Please tell me what you think! Please, please, please! I do know there is a lot more of you than who review because of 'story alerts' / 'favorite story-ing' so please review! I am not going to do the thing where 'if I get this many reviews I'll update' but I would like to hear from more people!**

**Anyway … **

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will update next Thursday!**

**Review!**

**~lofallingve~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I was kind of stuck, so I did several other stories … check them out! :D … this chap is shorter I think, but I think it is okay … it has character made by me, I hope you like him! **

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

_Correlates to this."Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto's loud cheery voice called out from beside her. They were at the park, eating ramen that Sakura had, had to pay for. _

"_What?" Sakura laughed, she felt so free and happy, like she was back to the days when team seven was still whole. She laid back onto the green grass and let out a sigh, closing her eyes. The warm muggy air felt good in her lungs. She felt good._

"_Do you think I'll make a good Hokage?" Naruto's words caused Sakura to sit up. She studied her blonde friend and teammate. His blue eyes showed all seriousness, something they didn't usually hold. Sakura took a moment to think about it. Naruto as a Hokage. She could see the village having annual ramen days, and parties. She could see Hinata cast in a honorable light of the Hokage's wife. She could see Naruto making the necessary decisions for Konaha, and she could see Konaha thriving, the best its ever been, because of its leader, a leader that loved Konaha. _

"_Yes," she replied, "I think you will be the best Hokage Konaha has ever had. I think you will be wonderful," Naruto flashed a huge grin. _

"_Well, I think Konaha will lose all that makes it honorable when the Dobe leads," a shiver ran down Sakura's spine at Sasuke's voice. _

"_Eh, you would do an even crappier job Teme," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out childishly. Sakura turned to see Sasuke. _

"_Here Sakura, the baby wants you," Sasuke's voice cut into Sakura. When she turned she saw Sasuke, all the arrogance and stoniness in the world, but in his arms he held a jade-eyed, raven haired baby boy. The little boy's eyes met hers and she felt as if she recognized the baby. Sasuke bent down allowing the baby's pudgy fingers to reach out and touch her face._

"_Ma-ma," it said proudly. _

Sakura woke up in a sweat, breathing hard, and completely freaked out. _It was just a dream, just a dream. _She told herself, although she didn't fully believe it. She had honestly felt as if she had recognized the baby from the dream. Sakura thought of the previous nights events. _No, no, no, no, no!_ she screamed to herself, _I don't want to be pregnant, I can't be pregnant. _

Sakura opened her eyes, there was no way she would be able to get back to sleep after that dream. The image of the of the boy, of those way to similar jade eyes, seemed to be burned into the back of her eyelids. Every time she blinked she saw him.

Propping her elbows on the pillow she lifted herself up, "Ugh," she said as a sore pain shot through her. Lovely, just so perfectly lovely. Looking around Sakura found that Sasuke was sitting on the opposite corner of the bed, facing away from her. He was fully dressed, and it seemed as if he had been up hours before her.

"How are you?" he asked, he seemed cautious. Sakura was confused, then felt the chakra coursing through her.

"You gave me my chakra back," she noted, pulling the chakra to her hand, just she could watch the blue swirl. It felt good, it made her feel stronger.

"And I'd advise you not to take advantage of this new freedom. You need your chakra now," Sasuke still hadn't turned around; Sakura was tired of looking at the back of his head. Instead she focused on the room. It was all so dull.

"I need it now?" Sakura asked, seeing the boy from her dream. She was stronger when she had chakra. She needed to be strong now. Of course Sasuke would have some super power I-know-when-you're-pregnant thing.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes. So they were back to square one. Sakura squirmed uncomfortably as she thought of the kiss they had had in the hall. It hadn't been just some kiss. It had meant something, he had seemed vulnerable. _No, you can't fall for him. Don't let your stupid little fangirl self fall for him. He is an enemy. You have chakra, now you need to escape! _Escaping. It didn't matter if she had chakra, it still seemed impossible.

Sasuke got up off the bed, he looked tired, and moody … at least more tired and moody then he usually did. "I'll have Juugo bring you breakfast." Sasuke said, leaving the room.

Sakura folded herself into the fetal position. After everything of last night, he couldn't even stay and have a conversation with her. He couldn't be … Sakura sighed, what was she doing, he was never going to be chivalrous or gentlemanly, he was Sasuke. With her newly obtained chakra Sakura got rid of the pain that had been brought about from the night before.

"Sakura?" Juugo's soft voice came from beside her. _Wow, that was fast. _"Sakura, um, your food is ready if you want to have it," Sakura sat up. Juugo seemed concerned but other than that, fine. He was holding a platter full of breakfast food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, fruit salad, toast, sausage, waffles, and pancakes were all piled onto the tray.

"Umm, wow," Sakura said, more to herself than to Juugo. Apparently Sasuke was taking the whole 'eating for two' thing seriously.

"Suigutsu cooked the eggs, but I did everything else," Juugo said, slightly proud, "Don't worry, nothing is poisoned. _Of course not. _Sakura thought. Grumpily she stabbed at the eggs with the silverware she found crowded at the edge of the dish. The food was good, a mixture of salty and sweet, but there was much too much.

"Juugo, why don't you leave Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking at the man in front of her.

"Sasuke keeps me in control. He's not as bad as you think he is," Juugo said in a soft voice. Sakura snorted, but the words still meant something to her. She knew what kind of person Sasuke could be, cruel and merciless, but she also knew that he could be kind, and caring.

"Thank you Juugo for the food, it was really good. I'm going to go explore now," Sakura said getting up off the bed. Juugo opened his mouth as if to say something like 'Sasuke isn't allowing you to leave this room,' but Sakura spoke before he could, "and you can tell Sasuke to stuff it," with that Sakura walked out the door.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _The noise of Tsunade drumming her fingers on her desk could be heard in the rooms surrounding hers. _I should've gotten something from Gaara by now. _She thought, _Sakura should be in Sound by now. The scroll should be there. _There was a rock in the pit of Tsunades stomach though, and it wasn't from having one cup to many of Sake. The mission had gone wrong. Tsunade could feel it.

Tsunade knew she needed to get a search group together, but who could she send? Sakura had a huge impact on everyone in Konaha, and anyone would risk there life for her. The only problem was she needed a group that wouldn't be rash. Tsunade sighed, the opened the top drawer of her desk. Inside was a booklet of every Konaha ninja she had. Flipping through she tried to decide who to send, and who to tell.

A familiar face greeted her as she flipped. _Naruto, _she mused, _what am I going to do with you? _It would be dangerous to send him, but more dangerous to keep him in Konaha. Tsunade buried her head in her hands, why had she sent Sakura on that mission? After several cups of Sake Tsunade had her group. Five ninja, two female three male, all highly talented.

"Giyo," she said to the man in the doorway, "go send for them," she said, pointing to her newly assembled team.

"Hai!" he said, turning and taking off. _Sakura, hold on!_

_

* * *

_

"Sakura, you're going to get me in big trouble!" Juugo said, several paces behind the pinkette. Sakura kept moving, picking up her pace to a jog, if only she knew how to get out of here. Sakura took a right, "Sakura you need to stop! You aren't going to get out anyway!" Juugo called, starting to run after her. Despite his look he was quite fast.

Sakura sped up, but she could hear voices coming from the hallway. _Crap._ She thought, with Juugo trailing her, she couldn't have people come from the other side, she'd be trapped. Sakura looked to her left and right, and decided to make a rash decision.

Opening the door beside her she quickly rushed in, avoiding being trapped on both sides. The room she had entered was black. Sakura squinted trying to make out anything in the room, but could only make out the faint shape of a bed. Making some hand symbols Sakura used her chakra to illuminate the room.

"Did I not tell you to not abuse your new found freedom?" Sasuke's voice called out. Sakura turned to see sitting on a bed. _So, this must be his room. _The room was extremely simple. The black walls were bare, the black bed was made with crisp sheets, and the nightstand (black of course) stood with nothing on it. Only a glass case was detailed. In it was every kind of weapon Sakura could think of, showcased like a trophy.

"You might've," Sakura said, she could hear the footsteps of Juugo and the people who had been coming toward her coming towards the door. Sakura studied his face, his lips were drawn in a thin line, his brows slanted slightly downward crossly, but his eyes were different. Jade clashed with onyx. Unlike the rest of his face his eyes didn't show stoniness with a hint of anger, instead they showed fear and sympathy.

"Are you…?" he asked his voice changing from accusing to concerned. For a moment his face, his mask, melted and he was the younger boy Sakura had once known. He was a boy that had emotion, a boy that cared about Konaha, about team seven, and a boy that cared about her. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We'll be okay," Sakura included Sasuke. She had to. One way or another she was tied to him now. Sakura looked at him, he seemed so unsure of himself, so human. _So he doesn't know if what he is doing is right. _Sakura thought. This realization made her terrified and overjoyed. She was afraid because he wasn't sure what was going to happen, and that meant that no one did. She was happy because he was thinking about her and what she felt. He cared about what she felt.

Sasuke patted the spot next to him on the bed. Sakura took a deep breath, then walked over to him. The bed sank down under her weight as she sat. He seemed to close, even after the previous night. After everything being that close was still too much for her. He swallowed, and then wrapped his arms around her. Sakura shuddered from the warmth his arms exuded.

"Now what?" she asked. _What happened to trying to escape? _Sakura asked herself as she started to relax into his arms.

"Now," Sasuke seemed to be at a loss for words. His arms unwrapped from around her, and he looked into her eyes. Sakura wanted to flush, but kept herself in check, "are you going to attempt to escape?" he asked. _Well duh. _Part of her thought. A knot started to build in Sakura's gut, twisting and pulling. Something else was going to be in her gut too, something that would turn into a living breathing being. Could she really run away with this baby? _I can't have my kid grow up like this!_ The same voice said, _escape! _Then another voice spoke, quiet and shy, _but can I have my baby grow up without a father? Can I even bring myself to leave Sasuke? _Sakura felt herself splitting, she had to leave. She didn't belong here and she wouldn't be Sasuke's pet.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. She really didn't have any idea. Knock, knock, knock. Sakura jumped up off the bed, away from Sasuke. The emotional spell was broken, he was back to his cold self.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice was steely and hard.

"Sasuke-sama?" a tentative, small voice called, "there's a slight problem," Sasuke swiftly got off the bed and opened the door. Out in the hall was a young boy, he had to be six or seven, quivering.

"Kyo, when I ask who is it, you reply with your name, not 'there's a slight problem'" with every word that Sasuke spoke Kyo flinched. The boy had dirt smudges covering his skin. He had dirty brown hair, baggy clothes, and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama," the boy said, looking downwards, "but there is, the spies found out that," Kyo cut off when Sasuke sent a glare at him. Kyo looked around, then his eyes caught on Sakura. "Oh," he said. Sakura looked back in forth from the boy to Sasuke, then decided to narrow her eyes at Sasuke. "Well, Sasuke, she is very pretty," the boy said, causing Sakura to blush profusely.

"Kyo leave now," Sasuke's voice was deadly, yet it didn't seem to bug the boy as much as it had at first.

"But you need to hear this!" Kyo said heatedly.

"Later," Sasuke said, shutting the door in the kids face. _Is that what you want to happen to your kid? _A voice in Sakura's head asked her. Sakura's stomach tightened.

"What was that about Sasuke?" she asked, crossing her arms, and focusing on her chakra.

"That was nothing," he replied, still in the icy demeanor.

"I'm not stupid. 'Spies?' What's going on?" Sakura focused the chakra into her palm. _Smack his head off and get the hell out of here Sakura! __No! You can't have your kid grow up without a father. You love him. Don't leave him! You've seen it, you've seen him with emotion!_ Sakura's inner battles raged as she split further and further apart within herself.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said. Anger bubbled up in Sakura, her stress wearing down on her.

"But we both know that's not true," Sakura said. Pouring chakra into her fist Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, causing the room to crumble. Sakura jumped from the room and started to run, not looking back, and having no idea where to go forward.

* * *

"I thought you were suppose to be able to see things!" Naruto shouted at his teammate, and the head of the mission. _Why the hell didn't Tsunade-baa-chan let me lead this mission? _

"I can you idiot! She's just not here!" hissed Neji, "Shikamaru what do you think we should do, we're halfway to Suna and there isn't a trace of her,"

"I think we should go to Suna, just to be thorough. Then we can draw back, contact Tsunade, and figure out where to head out from there," Shikamaru's grim voice made Naruto even more frustrated.

"This is Sakura, we can't just draw back!" Naruto stomped down on the tree branch that he stood on, causing it to break.

"N-Naruto, i-it's okay," Hinata said softly. Naruto looked at her, and took some comfort in the certainty in her eyes.

"Come on, let's just get to Suna," TenTen called, pushing forward. Naruto kicked off and started to run. _Where are you Sakura? _Naruto wondered to himself. Sakura was an extremely strong medic ninja, not much would be able to stop her from completing a mission.

After several miles of running Neji's voice cautioned, "Stop, someone is here," The group came to a stop, and got their weapons out. Naruto summoned some of his chakra, making two copies of himself to run a circle around them. "They're getting close," Neji whispered, causing the team to tense in anticipation.

* * *

Stone and rubble lay everywhere around Sasuke. He was impressed. With the minimal chakra he had given Sakura she had caused a hefty amount of damage.

"Juugo," he called walking calmly through the wreckage.

"Hai," called Juugo as he jogged up to Sasuke, looking around with bemused curiosity.

"Did you find her?" Sasuke fingered a weapon that was splintered.

"Hai, she stopped inside the building," Juugo said, looking at Sasuke questioningly as if Sasuke would know why Sakura would do that. Not getting any answers Juugo continued, "She is pretty drained of chakra, but I don't think that is why she stopped,"

"Thank you Juugo, you can go," Sasuke said, turning away.

"Oh, and Sasuke, she seemed rather upset," Juugo's words cut into Sasuke, little by little.

"Right, leave me now Juugo," as Juugo left Kyo stepped up to Sasuke, eyebrows raised. Sasuke nodded, allowing the boy to come to him.

"There is a team coming for her. It's got that blonde kid that you used to know well, and some other people who you knew before … I can't remember …" the boy stopped deep in thought, "pinapple hair and …" Sasuke cleared his throat, causing Kyo to jump.

"Yes, arigato Kyo," Sasuke said, he wanted to be left alone now, but the boy bravely didn't leave.

"She's a keeper, if I am to be so bold Sasuke-sama. You could be nice, or not an…"

"That is too bold Kyo. You can leave now. Or I can _make _you leave," Kyo rushed from the room.

Sasuke felt better when he was alone. _So you attack with chakra that I graciously give you, and then you don't attempt to escape? I will never be able to understand you Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**Hey!**

**So what do you think? Is Kyo a decent character? Is the Sakura/Sasuke chemistry good? Will you review for me? Please? Okay? Thanks! **

**I really do love it when I get reviews … heehee : )**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~lofallingve~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! So with school starting I sort of dropped off from writing :/ oops. But! I am back! I know how this story is going to end, and I like it! Can I get a whoop, whoop? Okay, so maybe I'm a little to hyper/happy at the moment, but still. **

**This chapter is kind of Sakura's mental breakdown…. So tell me if it doesn't have enough dialogue etc.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Read. **

**Review. **

**Enjoy!**

**~lofallingve~**

**

* * *

**

How do you win, when you're play for both teams? How do you choose, when you love both sides? How can you move forward, when you don't know where you're going? How can you live, when you're tearing apart?

* * *

cool floor on Sakura's forehead brought some sanity to her pandemonium. She was an idiot. She was the worst ninja to ever live. She was a failure. It wasn't just something every ninja knew, but simply common sense, that given the chance to escape you enemy you do so. Not her. No, she had to be the baka that can't do it. She has to be the one who doesn't buck up and leave. Sakura had never heard of a ninja choosing to not escape.

Tears slipped out of her eyes no matter how hard she tried to keep them in. Why did he do this to her? Why her? There was a million and one girls he could've chosen, but no. He had to choose her. Sakura pounded the floor in anger; the floor rolling in waves from where her fist touched tile.

On top of everything else he had to be so goddamn lovely. He couldn't just be an asshole who used to be on her team. He couldn't just be a past crush. He couldn't just be someone who would be the father to her child. He also had to be lovely. And emotional. And sometimes even sweet. And even more than that she had to be the hopeless one who wanted him that much more for all of it. Who loved him for every flaw just as much as every perfection.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Sakura sat up, out of the fetal position. Her angry outbursts had caused most of her chakra to leave her. The room she sat in was demolished. The floor looked like a battlefield. The walls crushed in as if a tornado had struck. _Oh well, Sasuke needed to redecorate. _Smack, smack, smack. The sound of clapping from behind Sakura reverberated around the room.

"Congratulations! You're officially the first person to escape from Sasuke by destroying his room, to going straight back to where Sasuke can get you, then to destroying that room… and you've lived to tell the tale!" Sakura was surprised to hear Kyo's voice, and not Juugo or Sasuke himself, "Well actually," Kyo added, "I think you are the only one brave enough to ever leave Sasuke at all." Sakura could hear the grin in the boy's voice.

Sakura sniffled, trying to get her bearings, and then turned to face the boy. "You must think I'm insane,"

"Do you think you're insane?" the boy asked, hitting a nerve. Yes, sometimes she did. He seemed to notice Sakura's discomfort, and he started to backpedal. "You wouldn't really have gotten anywhere trying to escape anyway, Sasuke was pretty sure you'd attempt and," The boy blabbered, reminding Sakura of Naruto too much.

Kyo walked over and sat by Sakura, talking all the while, seemingly unnoticing to the fact that she was no longer listening. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he started to explain something, his arms flinging in every which way as he used them to help describe his topic.

"Hey!" he said after a while, causing Sakura to jump, "You're not listening!" His lower lip jutted out in a pouty face; very Naruto.

"Oops," she said, starring at the boy. His eyes, blue as the ocean and bright as the sun caused goosebumps on her arms. That was way too Naruto.

"So," he said, "You like Sasuke right? And then Sasuke likes you. That's kind of cute … besides the fact that he captured and raped you, and you are trying to run away and take him with you so he can be put in prison for killing and being a missing ninja and all." Sakura froze for a second. Sasuke couldn't like her. Sure, he'd had some sort of real, raw reaction to her. He'd had some, something, but liking her was way different.

"Uh-um," she gargled like an idiot.

"Yeah, talk about a messy relationship," Kyo commented, laughing full heartedly out loud to his own joke.

"Why are you with Sasuke?" Sakura asked, astonished that Sasuke would be able to deal with Kyo's sense of humor. A smile went from ear to ear on Kyo's face, big white teeth filling his mouth.

"We are quite the pair, aren't we?" he said, "Sasuke was passing my little town, and, well the details get all fuzzy…" Sakura thought of Naruto's bad memory of details, "oh! I got it! He was trying to get some weapon or something that we had … like he needs it … but anyway, he and his group- that Karin is a bitch!- sorry, I'm getting side tracked, came and killed everyone in my town trying to get the weapon, but when he found me, he didn't. He told me I was a cool kid, well, I already knew that, but then I came and I joined him. Now I just tell him messages and stuff… he won't let me fight, but I really want to!" Kyo took a breath, having said everything without breathing in-between sentences.

"He killed your whole town?" Sakura went wide eyed. She knew Sasuke had killed. She hadn't ever had the courage to find out the details however.

"Yup!" Kyo said cheerfully, "Don't worry though, I was glad to be rid of them. My parents always made me do chores and eat vegetables." Kyo made a face. Sakura didn't know what to say. Her stomach was a churning whirlwind of acid and she felt as if she was going to be sick. A frown painted its way onto Kyo's face, "Are you okay? Sasuke will be totally pissed if you're feeling crummy." Sakura snorted, if only knew how horrible he made her feel.

"Really Sakura-chan, you're getting quite pasty," sincere concern poured from Kyo. Sakura just shook her head. Like any of this mattered. She'd been too attached to Sasuke to leave, and yet she hated him too much to stay. He was the worst kind of the drug in the business. He was the kind of thing she had to cure patients of back in Konaha's hospitals all the time. The kind of thing that got into your system and never let go. The thing that made you want it back .

Sakura buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she just leave? _Please, please Kami, let me leave. _She prayed silently. _Let me have the strength to go. _

"Sakura, Sakura," Kyo's voice was in a panic, and if Sakura looked as bad as she felt, he probably had reason to be.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," She lied, pushing away from the boy and standing up. Sakura wrapped her thin arms around herself, cradling herself in a hug. Taking a couple stabilizing, deep breaths Sakura started to walk away from Kyo. "Thank you for the chat Kyo," she said, picking up speed despite the dizziness she was feeling.

"Sakura!" Kyo said, "I wasn't suppose to let you wonder off again," Sakura rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh for Kami's sake, I'm just getting a breath of fresh air. Anyways, you said it yourself, Sasuke's pretty much made sure I can't escape." Walking away from the rubble strewn room felt good. Sakura could picture the room being her problems, and just leaving them there for someone else to deal with. It was a far stretched fantasy, but it helped ease Sakura's mind.

Not paying attention to where she was going Sakura walked to a new part of the endless building, something she hadn't yet discovered. The building narrowed off into one hallway. Mindlessly walking onward trying to sift through her muddled thoughts, Sakura didn't notice her surroundings until she was halfway down the hallway.

"whoa" she whispered softly to herself. On either side of her were rooms. Only instead of walls and doors, there was only glass panels that let you see the contents within the rooms. A chill ran up Sakura's spine. People. People were in the glass boxes that ran the length of the endless hallway. Slowly she walked up to the closest box. Inside was a man, several years older then her, that sat calmly sat inside the see-through prison. He had a salt-and-pepper stubbly beard, and patches of hair sparsely growing on his olive toned head. He had on tan baggy clothes that drooped off his skinny frame. He was skin and bones.

Sakura's forehead wrinkled in concern as she looked at the man who appeared to be in a blatantly bad condition. The more she saw the worse he looked. The bones of his knobby knees stuck out dangerously, and Sakura knew that if the baggy piece of cloth he wore didn't hang from his narrow shoulders that she'd be able to easily count every single one of his ribs. His lips were a light pink, dry and cracked. Slowly and calmly he turned and faced her.

Sakura heard a scream high pitched and petrified, and was vaguely aware that she was the one who was letting out the noise. Right along the man's jaw was a cursed seal. Only it was different. It was a brilliant deadly gold, and somehow Sakura knew Sasuke had been the one to give it to the man. Sakura started in a dead sprint down the hallway. As fast as she moved she could still see the people, the vibrant color of their cursed seals easily visible against their skin.

Could Sasuke do this? Give people a seal? How could he find it within himself to do such a horrendous thing to these people? How could she still seem to forgive him? Tears flew from her eyes as she ran. But it was as if she was in a dream, never fast enough, never fast enough to escape the hallway that never ended. The hallway that seemed to be suffocating her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, the gold color visible on the back of her eyelids. Her head seemed to explode as she fought with herself. Over him. Like she always did. Like she always would. Sakura's breathing picked up, fast and furious and unstable.

Sakura ran straight into a brick wall. Or at least that is what it felt like. Strong, protective arms wrapped around her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay," Sakura knew she should try harder to resist, knew that letting him help her would make things ten times worse for her later, but she didn't care. She nuzzled into his chest not opening her eyes. He rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back with his thumb, and her breathing was soon calm. Her tears soaked through his shirt as they stayed embraced.

"How did you- w-why did you," Sakura couldn't even get herself to say it, she was so angry, she was so crushed.

"Shh, shh," he said. It wasn't enough though, Sakura wanted answers. She just shook her head.

"Why can't I leave you?" she mumbled into his chest, the question splitting her head apart. His warmth reassuring her.

"Shh, shh," he said, his thumb rubbing a circle higher and higher, until, before Sakura could realize what he was doing, he was at her pressure points and she was falling into darkness.

"Sleep my love,"

* * *

TenTen could hear them coming now. A branch snapped here, or a ruffle of clothing was there. Her fingers drummed silently across the handle of her weapon in anticipation. _Deep breaths. _She told herself, letting her senses take control. Closing her eyes TenTen felt as if she heard everything, every chirp of a bird for miles, every heartbeat of Naruto and Neji next to her, and of course, the enemy.

"Ha!" She yelled throwing a Kunai through a ninja just as they stepped out from behind a thick pine tree. The battle broke out as sound ninja clashed with Konaha ninja. TenTen hopped from place to place, showering her enemies with weapons in the process.

Taking a quick count she could tell they were outnumbered three to one, but they were holding their own. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neji signal to her and they both jumped high into the air.

"Sasuke has her," Neji said simply as they reached the highest point of their jump. TenTen looked down at the battle below her. Yes, those were sound ninja, and Sasuke would've wanted to slow a rescue group down. She nodded.

"Well, we know where to go then," she said, a small, coy smile tickling her lips. He nodded. "Kick some ass for me," TenTen said, blowing a kiss his way as she reentered the battle, seeing a grin spread on his face before she joined the thicket of the fight.

* * *

Tsunade was stressing. Déjà vu was not a feeling she enjoyed. Sakura hadn't made it to Suna, and neither had the rescue group. Slamming her fist onto her desk in aggravation Tsunade grabbed for Sake.

Paperwork littered her desk, the awful stuff she was forced to read, and she pushed it off over the edge. With a clean working surface Tsunade grabbed a sheet of paper and started to write to Gaara. He needed to be informed of the battles that we're going on. Maybe he could help.

Pulling open her top drawer Tsunade dug through the disheveled contents until she came up with a writing utensil.

**Dear Gaara-San; **

She began to write,

"Tsunade-Sama," a voice cut in. Tsunade jumped, very ungracefully grabbing for any weapon, but coming up with on a pencil. Looking up she found it was only Kakashi. Dropping the pencil Tsunade tried to calm her racing heart. She had to be calm and composed, even if the events that were occurring were sending her into a sea of uncertainty.

"Don't do that?" Tsunade said slumping back into her chair. Kakashi raised an eye brow at her in confusion, "Oh never mind!" she said briskly, waving her comment away with her hand, then grabbing to refill her glass with more Sake.

"Anyways," Kakashi said, "I've got some news," Tsunade swallowed, unable to tell if this 'news' was a good thing or bad thing by Kakashi's voice.

"Yes," she said.

"Neji's group ran into some trouble on their way to Suna." Kakashi paused, "they were attacked by some ninja, and although they defeated them they were definitely slowed." Kakashi seemed to be struggling to talk, "the ninja they ran into were sound ninja. Sasuke is the one who has Sakura,"

* * *

Sakura didn't wake for a long time. Her unconscious was very aware that she had problems in her conscious. She dreamed of babies. And Konaha, and cursed seals. Her and Sasuke's baby in Konaha with a cursed seal to be specific, but that didn't really matter. When she regained consciousness she could tell someone was beside her, and that she was back on a bed. Without opening her eyes she spoke.

"Sasuke, I'm going mad." She whispered. The fear that had erupted through her when she'd seen the man in the glass box was no longer there. Instead in the cavity it left was hollow emptiness. She still only had a blurred future not knowing what she was going to do with herself, she still loved him, but now she also had a hole gaping through her.

A finger traced the features of her face, circling her eyes, drawing the lines of her cheekbones, curving around her lips. Her skin tingled in delight at his touch, she would never stop loving him.

"I've got so much to explain to you, so much I owe you." It was painfully obvious, but to hear Sasuke say it made it that much better. Sakura opened her eyes just in time to see him close in and kiss her, her eyes closing again on their own accord, her lips molding to her. Bliss. She breathed in his sent. When he broke she looked at him, studying every perfect feature. Sitting up in the bed, crossing her legs she simple said,

"talk"

* * *

**What do you think? Please do tell. In a review. Go ahead and click the button. It is safe to do so. And I recommend it. **

**So, like I said I do know how it is going to end… **

**And I am in school ….**

**So it might take a little for me to get these up …**

**But they will get posted …**

**Just try to be patient …**

**And again review … **

**Hope you liked it!**

**~lofallingve~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Yes, I'm alive! (for those of you who've probably forgotten about me by now) **

**So, this has taken me way to long. I'm so sorry. It's awful. I feel REALLY bad. **

**But, it is here now.**

**SO,**

**Read and Enjoy and Review … because I really do want to know what you're thinking!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

"There's no point anymore going towards Suna," Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Naruto's words were cool and angry, his eyes cutting into Shikamaru, to which Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes.

"Hinata control your boy-toy," Neji replied, bitter. TenTen squeezed Neji's hand. _Control yourself,_ she thought, watching as Hinata turned scarlet, doe-eyed as ever, Naruto looking furious, wounds seeping blood as his heart rate picked up.

"Why I outta-" Naruto's hands clenched, knuckles white.

"Like you could even lay a finger on me," Neji stood up to meet Naruto, ripping his hand out of TenTen's, muscles tense.

"Save it," Shikamaru's monotone voice forced both Naruto and Neji apart. This is ridiculous, TenTen thought, their predicament was hopeless enough without the team wanting to tear each other apart. "You're nothing without your teammates." Shikamaru's stony, disapproving glare hit Neji and Naruto, "It's a waste to even try to get Sakura if you two don't get over yourselves and work together!"

TenTen's fingers met Neji's, she squeezed them again telling him 'I'm not happy, but I understand, and I'm here.'

"So we go to Sound?" TenTen said, looking around the group, cuts shallow and deep through the skin of all five of them.

"Will you take us there?" Naruto's spark was gone, dull, grim, a mere shadow of what he usually was.

"We'll leave in the morning," Neji, the leader of the group, had final say. So all hell will break loose, TenTen thought, closing her eyes and leaning against Neji's strong frame.

* * *

"It's … complicated, to say the least," Sasuke sat down next to Sakura, drawing meaningless patterns on her palm, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she studied him, like she always did. The enemy. Sakura watched as he ground his teeth together.

"I never meant for it to…" his teeth dug into his lip, his hand shaking above Sakura's palm, the skin tingling, alive to his touch.

"to?" His hand shook fiercely.

"Go this far. Get this out of control." Sakura's gut wrenched. She knew he had done horrible things. Indescribable, unforgivable things. So why did she feel bad for him? He took a deep breath, steadying his hand, gaining control back over himself.

"It started… really, right after I killed Orochimaru. I was Sounds leader. I was so, so angry," His voice was whisper, ragged, ripping out of his throat. His hand stayed only millimeters away from Sakura's palm frozen. "Anyone who'd been with Orochimaru, anyone who'd … I killed them. I killed so many."

His eyes looked up into hers, piercing through her. Tormented. Ashamed. The onyx orbs seemed to be lost, for once not knowing.

"Kyo's town. Every single one of them. I hated-" Sasuke sharply inhaled his hand clenching around hers. "A weapon of Orochimaru's was there. And they knew. And they didn't do a thing. So I killed them. People I didn't know, some no doubt innocent. I killed them like I'd killed towns before that. No mercy, no nothing." He was trembling, words stumbling out of his mouth, as he plowed onward getting the story, his life, off his chest.

"I'd killed so many. I would've continued the onslaught. I was so lost within myself and the seal and Orochimaru. I murdered those people… I murdered them as nonchalantly and easily as Itatchi killed my family." He shuddered, closing his eyes, his teeth tearing at his lip.

"No, no, no, no," Sakura whispered, rubbing the back of his hand, not knowing why she was comforting him, not wanting to stop. It didn't matter anymore, it really never had mattered, how much he hurt her, how much she should turn away from him, leave him, he needed her now, and she'd help him until he no longer needed her.

"It's true." His voice was solemn, but not shaking as it had before. He squeezed her hand. "And then, in that village, I saw Kyo. He wasn't scared. Not Kyo. He came right up to me, asked me, 'what the hell are you doing?' it seemed rather obvious to me. I couldn't speak, I just saw his eyes. Naruto's eyes."

Sasuke leaned back on the bed, shirt tight to his skin. Sakura forced her eyes from the defined muscles, strong arms, steal abs, disgusted with herself. His fingers stayed intertwined with hers, calm.

"That ended all the killing. Kyo stayed with me, he kept me sane, well, really, he drove me up the wall," a small smile formed on Sasuke's pale pink lips, "but it was a good thing. I made a sort of order to Sound." Sakura laid back on the bed too, one hand laid protectively on her stomach, the other holding Sasuke's.

"That doesn't explain the cursed seals," The gold image struck Sakura again. The mere horror of what that meant. Of what Sasuke must've done.

"Right. Those. Everything was fine. No one could stop me. I was untouchable by Suna, Konoha, Akatsuki, anyone. I had my own fortress of sorts," Sasuke motioned to the building they were in, "I had a group which I led, and although they're all rather bitchy, they're extremely talented." He seemed to explain the question of Konan before Sakura could ask it. _Extremely talented my ass. _Sakura thought, Konan seemed weak and obnoxious.

"And then they started to show up. Only a few at first, but then more, and more. I hadn't thought I had, I never intended to… when I killed everyone, apparently, I didn't…" Sakura had never seen him more lost for words; she stared up at the ceiling, a horrible knot twisting within her gut. "Apparently I had been so far gone, I hadn't even known, some people… some people I didn't kill. Some people I gave the cursed seal. And it's different. Worse. My medics work to help them. When we find them we bring them here, bring them to the hallway that you, unfortunately, found."

"And that's it? That's the story? All I should know?" _it wasn't so bad_ Sakura told herself, trying to overlook the fact that Sasuke had murdered countless numbers of people, and created a whole new cursed seal. _He's trying to make it better. _But was he? Had he really made much of a difference? _He's trying, that's what matters. He hasn't killed like that. He's not like that. _She was too attached. Sakura could feel it. She could feel herself tipping, tipping, and soon she'd fall. Sakura knew she was about to fall for Sasuke more than ever. Even with everything she loved him.

"That's not quite all," Sasuke turned to face Sakura, his cocky trade mark smirk making its way onto his features.

"What?" Sakura asked cautiously, not liking the tone he was using, the mischievous, devilish glint in his eyes.

"You aren't here by accident. That mission," Huge smirk, "from Suna, all false. The person who attacked you," I'm so damn proud of myself smirk, "paid by me. Your near death but not quite experience?" Sakura was surprised he didn't get up and start dancing, "went exactly according to plan."

There was silence.

"You captured me? You took me here? And you were too much of a bastard to even do it yourself?" Anger pumped through her, disbelief quickly following. Her fist made a solid collision with his nose. Blood, sprayed out, sticky and hot covering the sheets, and soaking their clothing, still, Sasuke did not stop smirking.

"You ass!" Sakura screeched, wiping his spattered blood from her cheek.

"I thought it was quite brilliant," Smirk. Sakura threw her hands in the air, and got off the bed, where she started to pace.

_What. The. Hell. And you actually were feeling sorry for him. He meant this to happen to you. He wanted to take you here. He meant to have you here …._Sakura froze, completely shocked, paralyzed by her own thoughts.

"Wait," She stopped mid-pace, turning to face him as he wiped the rest of the dried blood from his face, putting his nose back where it belonged. One smug little eyebrow raised. "Does that mean…Did you choose me?"

"Come again?" Sasuke shifted into a sitting position, angular features illuminated in the light.

"Did you choose me? Sasuke Uchiha did you choose me from the start, to have your, your," _spit it out Sakura_, she told herself, although her heart was thundering, and her head was spinning, "your babies?"

* * *

"When will we be there?" TenTen watched Neji carefully; they were at the front of the group, Naruto closely behind them, with Hinata and Shikamaru in the rear.

"A couple of days," She could see him calculating everything: all the stops they'd have to make, possible attacks that would attempt to stop them, injuries, sleep, "a week at most. Three days at least."

The wind whipped at TenTen, a cold filling through her as they ran in silence, Naruto's angry breathing behind them. "And what about when we get there?" TenTen's brown eyes found Neji's stormy gray ones.

"I have no idea," his eyes closed a second to long, stress and sleep deprivation getting to him, his long eyelashes meeting. There was silence again. Only this time it cut into TenTen. Who knew what would be waiting for them. What they could face.

She pushed from tree to tree. Sasuke was such an ass. It was obviously him. Why would he leave Konoha if he was just going to steal back people from Konoha? TenTen clenched and unclenched her fists.

"We should contact Tsunade. Get her opinion," TenTen said finally, looking pointedly at Neji.

"What?"

"This is bigger than just finding Sakura. It's fighting Sound, and all that pertains to Sound,"

"And Naruto won't be controllable anywhere near Sakura or Sasuke," Neji added in.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Naruto angrily called, picking up speed to catch up with the two brunettes. Neji stopped turning to face Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru quickly joining the group.

"Look," TenTen spoke before Neji could, "I just think it makes more sense to get back up or something. Naruto," she turned to face the boy, letting her worries out to the group, "we know you. You'd act rashly, and it's not that we blame you for it," Neji coughed, to which TenTen stamped on his foot, "We _don't, _they're your teammates and you care for them. But without you with us, against the whole Sound army, even with you, we're out numbered and really quite doomed. It seems imperative for us to seek back up." TenTen looked around at the group.

"And what?" Naruto said, frustration and angry bubbling up through his voice, "just abandon everything we've done up until now? Just turn around? Turn our backs on everything? We're closer to Sound then we are to Konoha, and sending someone to deliver a message to Konoha would just leave us without people! Back up's would get here in time! So we'd, what, just wait?" He was shaking, muscles tense, ready to strike.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, slipping her hand into his, "I-it'll be okay," except that was the understatement of the year.

"I agree," Shikamaru took a deep breath, "With Naruto." There was a pause, everyone, including Naruto surprised at the pineapple haired man, "It would be silly to have someone go back now. We've come too far. It's unfortunate that it took until now for us to find out what is going on. To find out about Sound, but if it was truly a concern we should've talked about this before we decided to head towards Suna. It's not logical to do anything but continue forward."

"Come on Neji." Naruto said, practically begging. The Hyuuga took a deep breath, shuddering. The weight of the decision that could put his team in harm's way bearing down on him.

"Fine. But if I say pull back… If it's a lost cause… If we have to wait… Naruto no matter who you see, or what you hear, you have to be patient once we're there. It could save our lives and Sakura's." Naruto nodded as they leaped back into the air, running again.

TenTen couldn't look at Neji. She had a feeling. Something was telling her that something awful, horrendous was going to happen. Her gut twisted, she felt as if she was being stabbed, and had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. _Get a grip TenTen! It'll be fine!_ She tried to talk herself into it. That things could be fine, and yet she could shake the feeling that soon, very soon, something very, very bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Well?" Sakura's hands were on her hips. Not sure whether or not she wanted to know the answer. She glared at the boy. He had wanted her here. He had captured her. Did he? Could he even begin to want that?

He was nonchalant seemingly unable to stay genuine or sincere when she needed him that way most. _Stupid Uchiha's and they're stupid mood swings. _

"Would you mind fixing my nose?" Sasuke asked in return. Sakura looked at the way it sat on his face: slightly crooked, swaying a little to the left at an unordinary angle. Still angelic of course.

"Do not change the subject!" Sakura said pointing a finger at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Just fix it," Sasuke sighed, leaning back against the red splattered pillows. Sakura stomped over to him, not caring how childish it was. She sat down on the bed, huffing.

"Do I even have chakra?"

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes, "You broke my nose, of course you have chakra."

"Are you inferring that I couldn't break your nose without chakra?" Sakura squeaked, raising her arm to smack him again.

"Just. Fix. It." Sasuke closed his eyes, his lashes looking dark against his pale, iridescent skin. Sakura sat to the side of him, placing her thin agile fingers on his nose and cheeks. Healing chakra flowed from her fingertips into his nose, until his nose was back, straight in place. The medic within Sakura took charge as she assessed her work.

"It's good as new, although there is blood all over, you should really get out of that shirt," The piece of clothing was drenched in now dry blood, cracking as he moved and turning brown.

"Are you just trying to see my abs Sakura?" Sasuke said, smirk dancing on his lips. Heat flushed through Sakura as she felt her skin burn red.

"NO! No! Absolutely not!"

"Well your shirts all blood coated, maybe you should take it off?"

"Pervert!" Really red. Way to red. Sakura put her hands to her cheeks trying to cover them, but Sasuke already had his 'I win' look adorning his face as he shrugged the mess of a shirt off. Sakura tried not to look. She knew she shouldn't look. She sneaked a quick peak. Defined abs, muscles, glowing skin. She closed her eyes, memories washing up of _that_ night. Which only brought her back to her original question.

"Did you bring me here because you wanted me to have your heirs?" Sakura whispered, slumping back onto the bed, next to him. She felt exhausted, all the fight out of her, the hole of not knowing whether to hate or to love simply left with her knowing. She loved him. She loved him even though he'd murdered, even though he was an overly cocky bastard, even though he'd given people cursed seals and even though he was the enemy. The absolute enemy.

Sasuke studied her. To tell, or not to tell? He thought of the months she would have to be here, staying to have his child. She should finally know the truth.

"With Kyo, I found a sort of peace. It was like I had a little bit of Konoha, the sanity of my old life with me. I swear, he's so much like Naruto," Sasuke smiled, "I was nervous though, what if I died? It's a no brainer that many people want to kill me, many people would be happy about my death, and many people don't hate me being alive, but also wouldn't mind my death. Everything would be for nothing if I didn't create an heir. So then I started thinking. A lot. I wanted a female who was strong, with chakra control, a ninja, all of it, worthy of the Uchiha title, really."

Sakura coughed. "Worthy of the Uchiha title? Could you be more full of yourself?" Sasuke chose to ignore her.

"And then I thought of you," Sakura's breath caught, as she stared at him, holding his intense, gaze, not able to look away, completely transfixed. "And I made the plan. I shouldn't have forced you here. I shouldn't have killed those people. This should be the way it is, but it is the way it is."

Sakura felt like she was exploding inside, the good and the bad mashing all together in one big Sakura melting pot. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

"So," Sasuke took one shaky breath, "Yes, Sakura, I chose you" Sakura closed her eyes. Letting the sweet words caress her. He had wanted her. In some way or another, he had chosen her, felt she'd be the best.

"You're a criminal," she whispered as he leaned in towards her, only inches away. "My village hates you. I should hate you." Closer. Closer.

Sasuke's lips found hers, electricity sparking through her, Sakura's eyes closing. His lips were warm moving with hers, soft and sweet, his chest against hers. Strong arms protecting her, always protecting her. Soft kisses on her eyelids, her nose.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for doing this to you," He seemed to be breaking, just a little, "I don't know, I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Sakura leaned in pressing her lips to his, looking up into his eyes, so full of hurt and heartbreak. Butterfly kisses on the corners of her lips. Soft. Sweet. Sasuke pulled back, looking at her, sad and happy. He sighed, sitting up.

"I should go,"

Sakura closed her eyes, and nodded. She was tipping, tipping, tipping, and she felt it. Sakura could tell, she was falling, without anything or anyone to catch her, save her from smashing into a million pieces. She was a small, rickety boat out at sea, fighting against the rough waves, just waiting to be obliterated.

"I love you," she whispered. Because it was true. Because he knew it. Because neither of them could change it.

"I know," He said at the door, as if ready to escape.

"Do you… do you…?" Sakura took deep breaths, leaning back. She had gotten so much information, too much, leaving her overwhelmed, and yet not enough. She'd seen so much of Sasuke, a side she doubted anyone else had ever seen before, and yet she wanted more. Something so simple.

There was silence as she waited for his reply. Waited as she fell for him a hundred times again. She opened her eyes, he was so dazzling.

"Sakura," He said, turning away from the door, looking in her eyes, "I think, I do," he took a breath, "I love you,"

* * *

**So…**

**I wasn't sure if this is where I wanted to end this chapter or not…**

**I'm trying to push this story where I need it to go …**

**And I'm having a feeling it is going to end within the next 3-4 chapters, the way I have it set up …**

**Any thoughts?**

**Ideas?**

**Complaints?**

**(Other than the obvious, that I need to update WAYYYYYYYYYYYY faster **** )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~lofallingve~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**This took a sorta long while I suppose, but I was trying to iron out some ideas … busy? I don't know, it's here now though, and I really do hope that you enjoy where it is headed. **

**SO,**

**Here's the chapter, **

**I hope you like it, **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who the hell do I think I am? You're leader, to start off with. Not to mention one of the most, if not the most powerful person in the world. Most deadly. I'd watch your tongue, if I were you," It was harder to deal with Karin now that Sasuke had Sakura. The red head seemed ten times more obnoxious, ten times sluttier, ten times more a waste of his time.

"She's you're whore, not someone you fall in love with," Karin's words bit at Sasuke, fury flowing through his already aggravated system. "What? You think it's alright for you two little lovebirds to skip off into the sunset? You're turning soft Uchiha," Karin leaned forward, her sickeningly sweet breath hitting Sasuke hard in the face, "soft."

_I will not punch her. I will not punch her. I will not rearrange her already screwed up face. I will not punch her. _

"Sasuke? Are you okay…?" Juugo was leaning in towards the pair, concern adorning his face.

"Stay out of it," Suigetsu muttered lazily, "If they don't fight, fine. If she gets what she deserves, well that's just bonus."

"Shut up!" Karin screeched, ripping her gaze away from Sasuke's murderous one. "You two," Sasuke was glad to find her attention focused on someone other than himself. "You agreed with me! You think that pinkette with dazzle eyes has Sasuke wrapped around her finger too! You think he's blinded by what he thinks is love but everyone else knows is lust and is going to get Sound destroyed because of it!"

"What?" A rage bubbled up through Sasuke's throat filling him.

"It's not like that Sasuke, really. And that's not what we said," Juugo glared at Karin. "We just feel as if, you might be, possibly, getting away from what makes you such a great leader. Because you are one. Really,"

"Oh shut it Juugo, Sasuke's goin' all pissy on us, he just needs his space," Suigetsu said, not helping Sasuke's mood in the least.

"I am not weak. You'd all be best to learn where your place is." His voice was low, and deadly.

"Do you even know what's been going on in Sound? Or have you been too involved with her? You haven't talked to Kin, Zaku, anyone!" Karin's words were nails on a chalk board. Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Look." Suigetsu said, the only casual, comfortable one of the group, one pissed, one frightened, and one- Suigetsu couldn't even think of a word that described Karin, "Go ahead and do what you want with her in the bedroom. Take her to fancy dinners, watch her stomach well up like a balloon, I don't give. While you're living like this however, you have to rule Sound. Be a leader. Be that stony, stoic, pain in the arse Sasuke that we all know and love. I don't care who the girl is, she isn't worth your reputation. Don't throw away everything you have."

"Fine! Fine." Sasuke took a deep breath in through his teeth. He loved Sakura. But loving Sakura and being Sound's leader just didn't seem to fit together. Two puzzle pieces that didn't match. Sasuke massaged his temples with his forefingers. "So, where is this group from Konoha?"

"Close." Juugo said, letting out a sigh of relief as the tension slowly seeped from the room, "too close."

"We should send someone to intervene. Stop them. Now,"

"Because that worked soo well the last time we tried," Karin sneered at Suigetsu.

"And what idea do you have that is so much better?" Suigetsu looked triumphant at the silence he got in return.

"Well, we could, um, well, um"

"Um-eh, uh, er-ummm… yeah, your lot's oh help Karin," Suigetsu replied.

"We wait for them to come here. We'd be on home turf. With all our armies against what, the five of them? They wouldn't stand a chance. It would send a message to Konoha that we mean business too." Karin smiled, knowing that she had made a point, "Not to mention, baby Sawkwa would cry to mommy about her wittle friends being hurt. Bonus." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Despite," Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair, stretching, "Karin's own intentions of bringing the group here, it makes sense. There's no point in sending troops out to meet them, when we could have our whole army face them here. Suigetsu get the ninja ready."

* * *

_He loves me. Oh my Kami he loves me! He said it OUT LOUD! _Sakura fell back on the bed, her heart racing. She wanted to shout it out the window. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me!_

Sakura stood up, needing to move, ever pour in her was alive. She felt more wired than she'd ever felt in her life. The world looked different, new, better. Sakura jumped, stretching her legs and soaring into the air, wishing she could fly. Giggles erupted from her as she spun and jumped. _He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. _

"What did they give you?" Kyo's voice broke Sakura's moment of bliss. She stopped, turning. A smile broke out of her face, she couldn't help it, he cheeks and lips acted on their own accord.

"he loves me!"

"You seriously just figured that one out? Aren't you suppose to be the smart one?" Kyo raised a slender eyebrow, arms crossed. Sakura didn't even feel offended.

"Kyo! He really, truly loves me!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay. So much better than okay." Sakura jumped into the air and landed sitting on the bed, causing her to erupt into another fit of giggles.

"Are you positive they didn't give you something?" Kyo asked, looking somewhat bemused and somewhat concerned.

"Yes," Sakura sighed, smile never vanishing.

"Riiight. Now what's your plan? Stick around? Have his kids? Be that happy, captured, Sound Mommy? Betray you village in the process?" Kyo's words stung, Sakura wanted to close her ears, make him take them away. She was finally, honestly happy.

"I don't, it's not, I'm not betraying Konoha!" She finally stuttered out, she didn't want to believe this, but something twinged in her gut.

"Living with the enemy? Without trying to escape, capture him? What happened to you wanting that?"

"And what happened to you being the care-free boy you stayed out of my business?" Sakura spat out, more vicious that she had meant it to sound.

"Oh, I was always in your business." Big smile from Kyo, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I love him. Nothing I can do can change that. And now," she bit her lip refusing to squeal pathetically in the joy that was surrounding her, "Now he loves me. And I know it,"

"And you have his kid. Yes things look ultra bright over in Sakura land. I think you two are in the running for most demented couple of the century." Kyo seemed smug.

"I don't think I could leave him, now that," Sakura broke off. The horror of leaving him, no matter how much of a douche he could be, split her, shattering all the pieces that kept her together.

"And what about your friends coming to see you? Will you let them die for you? Will you ignore them; turn your back on Konoha?"

"Why are you here? Why are you asking me this!" Sakura covered her face in her arms, her happy bubble disinigrating around her.

"Because I know Sasuke," Sakura felt the sink of the mattress and Kyo sat down next to her, "And I know even though he does love you, he won't spread his love towards your friends. He will still be Sounds leader even if he's with you. There's no perfect solution. You seem like a nice person, but you've got to get it in your head, you can't fix Sasuke. There isn't a way to do it. The smart choice, the choice you should pick, is Konoha."

"Go," Sakura whispered, closing her eyes, her stomach rolling in waves of acid, a clenching feeling in her throat. The bed creaked as Kyo stood up, the door locking behind him. She felt nauseous, an overwhelming feeling of homesickness taking over her. How long had it been since she was captured? Three days? Four, five? It seemed like a life time.

She felt completely deflated; hardly a trace of the tingling uplifted feeling was left within her. Why couldn't things just be happy and simple? Why couldn't she just be a girl in love with a boy that loved her back? No complications. Nothing else but that. Why couldn't she just kiss him until her their lips were molded as one, raw and red? Why could he just hold her, two puzzle pieces fitting together, folding to form their picture together? It had to complicated. Frustrating. She couldn't just be in love.

Sakura her arms around herself, feeling small and frail. _He loves me. He really loves me. _It didn't have the same ring as before, the words somehow mauled by reality until they were thrown back at her, somber, and sad. He loved her even that may not be enough to keep them together.

* * *

"Neji," TenTen whispered, she could feel his chest move slowly up and down beneath her, his breathing slowed, but not enough so to be sleeping.

"You're worried," Neji said. TenTen closed her eyes, leaning into the warmth of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The smell of pine and moss filled her nose, it felt fresh and innocent.

"This mission sounds so… suicidal," TenTen bit her lip, not turning around to see Neji, she sounded weak, she could hear it. What kind of Ninja was afraid of a mission? Neji's cool lips touched to TenTen's hair, making a soothing trail down her head to her neck.

"It isn't smart. It isn't right, it's …It is suicidal," His voice held a restrained pain, "But we have to try something. Konoha truly needs its flower. Tsunade, the Hokage loves her, the shopkeepers love her, Naruto one of our biggest ninja loves her … losing her, giving up on her, isn't really an option."

"Losing one of us is?" TenTen's voice was barely a whisper, her lips hardly moving, almost scared to form the words.

"I'm so sorry Ten, I don't mean for it to be like this. We just have to try." He buried his face in her neck. Hot breath tickling her skin.

"I can't shake this feeling. It's eating me. It's tearing me apart, something awful… we can't do it, not just the five of us," TenTen opened her eyes, staring up into Neji's stormy ones.

"I'll talk to them in the morning. We'll figure something out. It'll be okay," Neji's words caressed TenTen, but did nothing to the nausea that stuck in her gut. Neji surrounded her, protecting her within his arms as they formed together like to puzzle pieces. TenTen could feel Neji's chest against her back, the steadiness in the rise and fall of his chest finally lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Sakura had to lay on the floor to even think straight. It wasn't so much that she couldn't think while she was standing, as what she saw while standing distracted her. Standing up she could see the bed. Standing up she could see their forms pressed into the sheets, she could smell their sent drifting off- a mix of lavender and sweat- she could practically see Sasuke's face as it had been, inches away from hers, perfect, confident in what it wanted, caring, completely content in that moment, right before he leaned in, and her eyes closed as he kissed her. Standing up was simply too much for Sakura to take. She had to be laying on the floor to get any real thinking done.

So there she was, laying on the floor, looking underneath the bed at a dust bunny and thinking. She couldn't just leave Sasuke. She couldn't just give up on everything she had just gotten. She took a deep breath. How many times had she thought of him, his arms around her? His lips on hers? Her hand in his? How many dreams had she had, waking up with a smile on her face that never faded throughout the day because he had been in the dream, with her, together? How many times had it been that she had, had a physical ache to be his girl?

'Will you ignore them; turn your back on Konoha?' Kyo's words floated around Sakura's head. That wasn't an option either. _There has to be a way to make both work!_ Sakura ground her teeth together in frustration. The dust bunny wasn't giving her any answers.

A tingle went up Sakura's back as she felt someone's eyes on her, the soft sound of feet on carpet as the person came closer and closer to her. Sasuke brushed a stray hair behind Sakura's ear, laying down beside her.

"I just love the view down here," his breath tickled her ear, sending a warm rush through her.

"I was thinking," Sakura said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she felt toes against her own.

"Always a good thing," Sakura could feel Sasuke smirking at his comment.

"Anyway," She sighed, leaning back into him, closing her eyes. Sasuke pressed his face to hers, breathing in her innocent, troubled scent.

"I don't always like myself," He said, thinking of his plans to kill the Konoha ninjas he had once worked and trained with.

"Does anybody love themselves and every bit of themselves one hundred percent of the time?" Sakura sighed, _baby, love, Sasuke, Konoha, village, duty, friends, baby, love, Sasuke, Konoha, village, duty, friends. _It was a constant chant in her mind, never giving her rest, never letting her simply enjoy the moment.

"I've messed everything so far up," he was seeking safety in her; he needed her to keep him sane.

"We both have,"

"I would change a lot of my decisions," Sasuke's voice was rough in her ear, an uncut diamond beautifully broken, perfectly imperfect, "but I would never change my decision of you." A warm, fuzzy sensation sweaped through Sakura thoughts of longing for so long, the need and the wishing, wanting from a distance, finally being fulfilled. She finally had something in her hands that she loved. Somehow the one thing that she loved so much was so fragile, Konoha ready to smash the pieces of bliss into little worthless pieces.

"I can't lose you. I just want it all to disappear. And leave me with you,"

"Amen" there was definitely a smirk in that comment. "Don't be so serious," although he was the king of being serious-stoic-himself, "Let's go do something," They both needed it. Sakura took a deep breath in through her mouth, turning her back on the dust bunny, knowing she had so much more deep thinking to come. She felt as if she was on the edge of a cliff, just waiting to fall. She pushed away from the dust bunny, it seemed to symbolize the evil soon to come, _let it come later. _

She leaned in to kiss Sasuke, her lips just barely touching his, forcing her eyes to stay open so she could hold the his gaze, adoring onyx eyes, more beautiful than ruby in the world.

Sakura was giggling, her soft pink locks bouncing around her heart shaped face. She was so gorgeous. The mood had lightened, although under the easy, happy mood was something dark and unspoken, they were holding off the storm.

"Are we sight-seeing Sound's best attractions?" It did seem rather goofy.

"Yes, of course," Sasuke found himself saying. Her eyes were so captivating. I love her, I love her, I love her. It seemed so weird to be with her, a flirty couple in front of all of Sound most of which was deathly afraid of him. Was he really like this? Could he be how he was with Sakura with anyone else?

_Unfold Sasuke. _Something told him, nagging at his gut. He had spent so long building the icy exterior. The 'I don't take bullshit' manner. Could he really just open up, for everyone to see?

"Sasuke?" Sakura frowned slightly, a little crease forming between her pink eyebrows. A smile-a true one- came across his face. She was just so cute.

"Come on," Sasuke walked through the crowded streets, most of the bustling with families trying to get dinner, moms yelling after children that buzzed around the streets, full of energy. "This restaurant," Sasuke walked up to the little stand, the aroma of broth and noodles filling his nose, "has the best ramen anywhere. Naruto," he paused, the name sounded weird in his mouth, familiar, yet something he didn't say in his regular conversation anymore, "Naruto would think he'd died and gone to heaven if he were here,"

"Order up!" The chef called, sending several bowls of steaming ramen out to some awaiting customers.

"Best ramen," a small smile found its way to Sakura's face, and it was contagious, soon Sasuke found himself with a grin splitting his face as well.

"Next!" the chef called over the hub-bub in the shop. "Oh!" His eyes caught Sasuke's and he tried to ungracefully bow, "Er, Sasuke-Sama, what can I do for you today?" Sasuke felt like he was stepping on knives, Sakura must think he was awful, even the ramen shop owners were petrified of him.

"Weeee," Sakura said, still smiling, Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he squeezed her hand, "would love two bowls of your best ramen,"

"Yes, Hai, hai right away, ma'am," Sakura giggled as the man started off, his belly shaking as he rushed hither thither to get the food done.

"Well he's sweet," she eyed Sasuke warily, somehow telling him without words that it was okay that the man seemed afraid; that she understood.

"I know someone sweeter," he leaned in, his lips catching hers, he wanted to keep her in his arms forever. He lead scooted a bench out for her, a perfect gentleman, then sat himself next to her. He wanted to do things right.

"So is this where you ate all those years you were here?" The smallest of frowns was on Sakura's face, for hardly a second, but it sliced through him nonetheless. 'All those years.' Sasuke was suddenly aching to know everything that had happened in her life since he hadn't been there. Every detail. Nothing would be too small for him to want to know"

"Sometimes," he answered, thinking of the food that had been delivered to his door in his fortress. He hadn't really been one to go out much. His time had been spent making decisions for Sound, fighting, or what? - brooding? Sasuke sighed.

"What's on your mind?" The setting sun's light basked her face, she simply glowed.

"What did you do while I was gone?" His words seemed to plunge her into memories.

"Searched… for you, for a while. Worked with Tsunade, trained with her. Became a medic. Worked in the hospital for long hours, taking small missions on the side, and then mostly missions with small hours at the hospital… nothing quite interesting really."

"I think it's interesting."

"Here," the chef handed over two steaming bowls of ramen, "is my best ramen," he had a big, expecting yet nervous smile. Sakura lifted her spoon to Sasuke, and Sasuke lifted his, they both took a sip.

"Mmm," Sakura closed her eyes, her long, soft lashes squeezed together. "Thank you,"

"Good?" The chef said, a smile splitting his face.

"Hai," Sakura said, smiling as well. She reached out to the little shop owner so well. She seemed to fit right in with the people. Sasuke watched the way she ate, not just eating the soupy broth but really tasting it, keeping the spoon in her mouth just a second longer than necessary.

"So this is what it's like?" Sakura smiled

"What?" Sasuke stared at Sakura, although she had a far off look-she wasn't talking to him, she was in her own world.

"Living your dreams,"

* * *

"N-Neji!" Hinata spoke for the first time through the whole conflict. "I know it's dangerous, and you're w-worried. But we've decided to go this far, stopping is just stupid." Her strong purple eyes pierced the group, demanding respect and attention.

"Sakura is worth it," Naruto's voice was broken, so done with the conversation.

"With the risk of everyone else's lives?" TenTen grit her teeth, they were getting nowhere.

"So we just give hers up, leave her?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"No, we get back ups," TenTen said. It was just so obvious.

"But that would mean going back, it's t-too far," Hinata said.

"So we go? We die?" TenTen felt anger bubbling up through her. It was just so stupid.

"We have to do something!" Naruto was starting to yell.

"Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, just calm down," Neji felt the group spiraling out of control.

"Hinata," Shikamaru repeated.

"Look. She is everything. I refuse to leave her."

"Shut up! All of you," Shikamaru, glared at the group, "Hinata left. We're going now. You were all too blind in your worlds to see." TenTen's heart dropped, she looked and saw, headed towards Sound, hardly a speck on the horizon, was Hinata. How could she have not noticed?

"Well I'm going!" Naruto said, leaping up and going.

"We have to go then," Shikamaru said, concluded somberly, jumping up after Naruto. TenTen caught Neji's eyes, stormier than ever.

"I'm so sorry Ten," His thumb stroke her cheek, "It'll be okay," he leaned in and kissed her fore head, and together they jumped off. Their decision had been made.

* * *

The stars sparkled up in the dark expanse of blue, spot lights over the water. He's got to be a secret romantic. It was all that went through Sakura's mind. Why else would he take her out on the lake with the stars overhead? Perfect.

"Today was incredible," Sakura smiled, sitting across from him in the small boat. The thoughts Kyo had pushed into her mind were far enough out of reach that she wasn't disturbed by them; it was as if the day with Sasuke had numbed her from the hurt.

"I'm glad you thought it was," Big smile. Sakura stared up at the stars. They seemed so glorious, way, way up there. "What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"How lucky I am," Sakura turned her gaze from the glorious stars, to something even better. Her breath caught when she saw his eyes. They were just so captivating.

"Lucky?"

"I have you. I have," Sakura didn't know how to even say it. She had a baby. His baby. She felt so young. Young, but she had his baby, and she felt suddenly so grateful. Sakura grabbed his hand, urgency suddenly pumping through her. "We're going to make this work. We have to make this work,"

"We will," Sasuke sincerity, certainty matched Sakura's stress. Sakura smiled, he loved her, he loved her, he loved her. Sasuke opened his arms, and Sakura happily crawled in them, relaxing deeply into them as the boat swayed back and forth.

"This is so beautiful," the view really was terrific; the world seemed to be ablaze, an inferno of the best feelings possible. Sakura closed her eyes; she didn't need to see the stars to feel the beauty of the night. She smiled. "We're going to make this right,"

* * *

**Well, **

**I've been working on this chapter for a couple weeks now. I am really trying to build their relation into something believable and all that so…**

**As always thanks for reading and review!**

**I do love to hear from all of you!**

**~lofallingve~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, okay, so after a really long time away from fanfiction, I came back and looked at this story. I read through the whole thing, and then read past reviews, and I have to say, I'm really sorry. I feel so gut wrenching bad that I just stopped writing after the amazing reviews you guys gave me throughout the story. So here it is. I sat and wrote and wrote until I finished it, even though I'd meant it to be a couple chapters longer instead of just one. I realize a lot of you probably don't remember the story, and most probably no longer care, but I hope that someone may read it and enjoy it, because rereading the reviews made me so, so happy, and I just wanted to make you guys happy as well. **

**Woah, that seemed long and deepish.**

**Well, Merry Christmas. (Happy Holidays. Happy Hanukah. Happy Quanza **

**I hope you do enjoy the ending, I struggled with it a while, what is realistic with the situation they've gotten themselves into, without being really depressing. Happy medium? I hope so. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

That morning air held a charge that no one could deny; Hinata knew she'd led them into something big, maybe something they couldn't defeat, Sakura knew she was rolling the dice with the odds staked against her, and she didn't care, TenTen felt ominous premonitions tingling through her, Sasuke felt responsibility and frivolity fighting each other to control his decisions. Everyone knew that day would change everything.

* * *

Sakura didn't open her eyes at first. She was cocooned in warmth, surrounded by blankets. Sakura's back was pressed against Sasuke's chest, his arm draped around her waist, proclaiming to the world that she was his. His chest rise and fell slowly, relaxed, but not asleep.

"Morning." Sakura whispered. Finally opening her eyes, she titled her head up to look at him.

"Morning." Sasuke whispered back, trailing kisses along her jaw line, a hand slipping around her belly holding it gingerly, although there'd still was weeks before she even started to show.

"How long have you been up?" Sakura twisted around to face him leaving only inches between them.

Sasuke's lip quirked. "Not too long."

"Liar." Sakura smiled back.

"You're too peaceful of a sleeper, I wasn't about to wake you." Sasuke said matter-a-factly. Sakura nearly snorted at this, she'd been known to thrash, kick, and roll while sleeping.

"Well, I'm up now." Sakura said, "What's on the agenda today." Sasuke reached over and twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers absent mindedly, studying her with an intensity that made her stomach flip and heart flutter.

"Breakfast first, I know a quaint little place you'd like." Sakura giggled at this, putting her hand to her lips in an attempt to hold the laughter back, but it came spilling out anyway, ending with little bursts of hiccups. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You, said," Sakura gasped for air, noiseless giggles shaking her shoulders, "said the word 'quaint.' The great big Uchiha. Quaint." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well are we going?" He asked with mock sternness.

"Well of cour-"

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu was at the door, face creased with an emotion Sakura couldn't quite place.

"Hn." Came the reply, although Sasuke didn't turn away from Sakura.

"They're almost here. The Konoha ninja. They're practically on our doorstep." Sakura shot straight up as she heard this. Sasuke's fingers falling from her hair.

"No." She whispered. She hadn't gotten anything ready. She hadn't figured out how to tell them she was happy and wanted to stay, without turning her back on Konoha, hadn't found a way to fix the people with cursed seal, hadn't found a way to bring Sasuke back, without letting Sound crumble, and without Konoha throwing him in the first jail.

Sasuke sat up as well, shoulder rubbing against Sakura's.

"Ready our forces." His voice was dethatched; the voice of a stoic, heartless leader. Suigetsu nodded, a look of relief flashing on his face, before a wicked smile found his lips, and he took off.

"Sasuke no." Sakura turned to look at him, eyes blazing. _You can't do this Sasuke. Don't do this to me. _

"Sakura," his voice was soft, but his eyes cold, "I have to do this. I don't expect you to understand."

"You don't have to do anything." Sakura stood up, an anger seeping through her. Those were his friends. He could simply not attack them. Easy as that.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke sounded tired, weary. Guarded. The happy bubble that they'd had was suddenly burst, and Sakura mused, a numbing sense of loss filling her gut, they seemed back to square one.

"I want you to leave them be. Don't attack."

"And let Sound ninja and villagers take the brunt of their attack?" His voice raised, and Sakura felt her temper climb as well.

"Since when have you truly cared about those people? And how do you know that Konoha will attack like that? Not everyone's blood thirsty! Why do you have to attack them?" Her fists were clenched at his chest, she hadn't even noticed she'd been walking into him, stepping forward with each point she made.

"Fine! Do you really want to know?" He pressed back into her, but she didn't back down. She'd never seen him like this, his anger was silent contained within and only shown through his battle, she'd never seen him simply let it go.

"Of course I want to know!" She harrumphed. Fists pushing against him, though not hard enough to hurt.

"I can't let them get you." He sank as he said the words, all the fight in him sizzling out. "I can't let them succeed, because I can't lose you." Sakura's fight melted away. Her hands unclenched, and she slid them along his strong, compacted chest, around his broad shoulders, pulling him to her. He looked down at her and she leaned her forehead against his. His eyes were so, so sad. Sakura sighed.

"What a mess we've made."

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure if she was proud of what she'd done. Would her father have been proud? No, it was unlikely. He'd want her to listen to the leaders of the group, follow orders and perform duties. Instead she'd forced the action.

Jumping from tree to tree, she looked behind her, the group had caught up to her, but let her lead, staying a pace or two behind. Naruto caught her looking back, and jumped towards her.

"We're almost there, 'Nata."

"Y-yes." Hinata smiled. He was so strong willed, and he cared so much. _Would he care so much if it was you had been taken, instead of Sakura? _Hinata wondered. Probably not. But… She watched the way he smiled at her, so genuine. _Maybe…_

Naruto mistook her musing for nerves, "We're gonna do this 'Nata. We're gonna take them down, and get Sakura back, and save the day. And it's all thanks to you getting these dim-wits to strive into action." Naruto motioned backwards with one hand.

Hinata smiled a little at his words, and the confidence that flowed through them. He really thought they'd be fine. He was proud of her rash decision.

Hinata stopped as the trees cleared away, and the starting of buildings popped up on the horizon, cursing herself for not seeing them sooner.

"Well," Neji said from behind her, the entire group suddenly close. Turning Hinata found Neji holding hands with TenTen. "This is it. We're here."

* * *

"You look like sunshine and daisies." Kyo walked into the room as Sakura slid a Kunai in a secret strap in her shoe. Didn't anyone in this place knock? There were doors for a reason.

"Sasuke says he doesn't want you out there, during the fight." Kyo said, flopping down on the bed.

"And yet he hasn't controlled my chakra."

"This is gonna be an awesome battle." Kyo said, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"You are one deranged kid." Sakura sighed, turning to face the boy.

"Says the queen of all things deranged herself." Kyo replied easily. "Speaking of, what have you decided. Play damsel in distress; get swept back off to Konoha? Or stay with the devilish knight, and betray the hometown. Stay tuned folks, it's about to get interesting." He was too much like Naruto, Sakura decided. He included all the traits, especially 'pain in the ass,' and 'ungodly annoying.'

"Isn't it your bedtime yet?" Sakura sighed, even though he wasn't _that _much younger than her. He snorted.

"Got to make a decision sometime soon princess."

"Oh jee thanks, I'd completely forgot that everything's falling apart and the shits about to hit the fan, thanks for reminding me." Sakura snapped.

"Me-ow." Kyo made a clawing motion with one hand, only to earn a glare from Sakura. "Eesh, shoot me."

"I just might." Sakura murmured under her breath, heading for the door.

"Ouch." Kyo said with a smirk on his lips. "Look," he added, when Sakura was at the door, "I know what Sasuke means to you. I see it in your eyes but- don't throw your life away for him. I don't care how much you love him. It isn't worth being an outcast. Sasuke's built to be weathered, and hated, but you? You're meant to bring joy to people. You've given him that joy. But you can't take it away from everyone else, and if you're hated, the joy you have will be gone too." Sakura clutched the doorframe so, so tight, her fingers leaving deep indents in the wood. She didn't want to be responsible. She didn't want to do what Kyo thought was the right thing.

Putting her forehead to the doorframe Sakura tried to catch her breath, _how did everything get so out of control?_ In her peripherals she could see Kyo opening his mouth, mostly likely to give her some other nugget of wisdom she didn't want to hear when-

BANG!

There was a thunderous explosion outside of the compound. Sakura froze for a second, looking back at Kyo, then she took off, sprinting down the hall.

* * *

The battle was in full swing around her, TenTen jumped around. There were so many of them, so many Sound Ninja. A man ran towards her, kunai flying from his hands, but his shots were sloppy, and TenTen didn't have to move to dodge them, with one upward thrust TenTen slid her Kunai through him, and let him fall off the knife.

"Neji," She yelled over battle cries, and moans, and last breaths. He didn't look over, locked battling three ninja in front of him, he simply nodded, he could hear here. "These aren't their main fighters, merely a distraction." It had been Sound that made the first attack. Neji nodded again, telling her he knew. TenTen watched as a group of Nin surrounded Shikamaru, and she jumped slicing through them from behind.

The plan had been to cause a distraction, then send a couple people into the fortress itself, get Sakura, and run. Instead the Sound had come and surprised them, they had no one going for Sakura- which was the point of the whole mission-and they hadn't even had to deal with the main army.

Things weren't going well. Just as she'd assumed. There was a scream to her left, and turning she saw Hinata, blood seeping through her clothing and running down her side.

Sakura's legs pumped as she ran through the building finding her way out. It had only been a few days, a week maybe, but the place had a charm, a sparkle that reminded her of _him _and it made her heart ache to run through it, not knowing if she'd die, leave, or come back being a traitor.

She sprinted away from the room where they'd shared a bed, past the hallway that held his room, through the hall where they'd kissed, then turning a corner…

"Oof!"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke was looking down at her.

"To fight. To," except Sakura wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, "to help."

"Sakura, you can't. You have to stay here. You have to-" Sasuke was cut off chocking on his words, "You can't leave me." Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. They looked, _no, it couldn't be. _Sakura felt frozen looking at those eyes, his hand coming to come her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand, closing her eyes for just a second. When she opened them, looking into Sasuke's eyes she knew what they held: fear. He was scared.

"You have to let me try to figure things out. I can't _not _do anything." Wrapping her arms around him, she felt all the choices she had to make weighing down on her, pressing in on her from all sides.

"You have to stay." He repeated, his arms slinked around her waist, and he pulled her to him. Sakura held him tightly, squishing against him, in a too close for comfort embrace, yet it wasn't close enough. Sakura trembled, eyes prickling. She'd made her choice.

"No matter what," Sakura whispered in his ear, a single tear rolling down her cheek-why did everything feel like goodbye?-"always know I love you." She kissed him then, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was filled with need, a live wire full of grief and need, and longing passing through them. His lips tasted of salt and frost, and Sakura tried to take all of it in.

Then, Kyo's words in her ear, Sakura pounded the wall behind Sasuke with a chakra filled fisted, watching surprise flash across his features before she took off darting down the hallway. _I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have to get away, I can't let them die because of me. I wish I could stay. Kami. I wish I could stay._

* * *

TenTen ran to Hinata. _No, no, NO! _ She screamed in her head, or maybe she was screaming aloud too, she couldn't tell. Hinata dropped to her knees, and TenTen started to slash through anything in her way; the ninja were better the elitist Sound Ninja, but they stood no chance to her anger, and she slashed through them, letting them fall limp like rag dolls, headed for Hinata.

"Hinata!" TenTen screamed as she reached the girl, there was so much blood. Swirling around in a puddle around the girl. They needed a medic, and quick. _Damnit! _TenTen Flashed about, keeping Ninja off Hinata, but she could do nothing for the gaping wound.

"T-TenTen," Hinata whimpered slightly.

"You're going to be safe Hinata. Everything's going to be okay." TenTen didn't believe a word of it, but she yelled it to Hinata as she fought all the same.

* * *

When Sakura ran out into the battle it was in full swing, Konoha and Sound ninja clashed across the bloody expanse.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as soon as he saw her, face glowing some. Hearing his voice made her want to cry, knowing why he was happy, because he planned to take her home. _You have to be strong, you've made it this far. _

"We have to go." Sakura said, all hope leaving her, knowing it was true. If she had any chance of being true to her home, and to saving the lives of her friends, they had to leave _now _because if Sasuke came out, and she saw him, she knew she'd never be able to leave. A sob shook Sakura, but no tears fell, she simply couldn't let them.

Naruto nodded, jumping to her, and blowing a whistle around his neck, which must've been a signal for the group to get together because suddenly the Konoha ninja weren't fighting, but retreating.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, as he and Sakura ran away from Sound. The girl was being carried by TenTen, pale as a sheet, and drenched in deep crimson. Sakura jumped into action, sprinting toward the pair, readying her chakra, she poured it into the wound, but still Sound advanced, and she didn't have time to completely heal it.

"We have to get out of here." Shikamaru said, pulling the group back with his words, watching Sakura leaned over Hinata. "You can heal Hinata more after we've put some distance between us and the Sound Ninja." The group ran but the Sound pursued. Sakura tried to keep up, but she didn't belong in Konoha. Not anymore.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, turning back to find the girl had stopped. "Are you hurt? We have to keep moving." They were only a few hundred feet away from the Sound, and the opposing ninja were gaining fast.

"I," tears fell.

One drop.

Two drops.

"I," she didn't know how to finish the sentence. She loved Sasuke. She was leaving him. And in turn, leaving a good chunk of herself behind in the field.

"Sakura!" The world stopped. She turned. _He_ was standing there, a cut along his forearm, and a look filled with pain and determination. He was so perfect.

"Sasuke! You stay away from her!" Naruto jumped between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura felt her knees tremble. Was giving up everything you had worth saving your reputation? Was giving up what you truly cared about worth saving human life? She knew the answer was simple. Easy. So why was it so damn hard?

"Sasuke." She said, her voice was low, quiet, but she could tell he heard her. The armies were at a standstill, waiting for what she had to say. "I-"

"Damnit Sakura! Don't do this, please," His jaw clenched, he swallowed a lump of his throat. "Sakura I love you."

"I know." Sakura said, she felt so shrunken, all the piece of her had been scattered around that field, and she was left with just the shell, and even that was collapsing. "I love you too. Kami, I love you." Sakura wanted to run to him. To kiss him. Kami, she wanted to kiss him so bad.

Instead, she grabbed Naruto's hand and took off in the other direction, pulling the shell-shocked boy after her, bringing the Konoha group away from Sound, and to safety.

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

"I still can't believe it." Naruto sighed, twirling a ring around his finger.

"That you're married to Hinata? A blind man could've seen that one coming." Tsunade said, pouring a glass of Sake for herself, cocking an eye brow at Naruto, who shook his head, then capping the bottle again.

"No, not that." He smiled a little at the thought of his happy marriage. "I meant, the day, ya know? Five years since we, erm," Naruto couldn't think of the proper word to use, five years since they got Sakura back from Sound, he wanted to use 'saved' but in the end, it crushed her. She'd done her duty, and she was still a great help to Konoha, a good friend, and a wonderful mother, but the completely happiness wasn't there for her anymore. In the end they hadn't succeeded in saving her. "five years since we brought Sakura back. I can't believe all that went down. It seems like a bad dream." Naruto frowned, but when he looked up he found Tsunade was smirking.

"What? You aren't upset?" Naruto felt anger start to burn within him. He'd practically broken Sakura. She'd made it back almost to her usual self, but not all the way, and Tsunade found this funny? "You're Hokage!" Naruto added, "you could clear all Sasuke's charges, let him come back. He doesn't really want to lead Sound, or at least, not as much as he wants to be with her!" Naruto was shouting now, and he stomped his foot for emphasis. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I am the Hokage, but the number he'd killed before he took Sakura is too many to simply clear, even though he hasn't laid a finger on anyone since. Anyways, the elders would have my head if I let him back."

"Screw the elders! Tsunade, you of all people should know Sakura deserves to be happy!" The smirk was back. "Eyy," Naruto said, glaring at Tsunade suspiciously, "You know something don't you?"

"Me? Oh what would I know?"

"Just spit it out Tsunade!" Naruto said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know," Tsunade said, smirk growing bigger, "that there is only one day Sakura takes off from the hospital the entire year. She doesn't take off any holidays, but she does take this day off, every year. I also may happen to know," the smirk transforming to a smile, "a certain Sound leader leaves Sound under the control of his Number 1 man on only one day. The same day every year, that Sakura takes the day off of work." Naruto's smile grew to match Tsunade's.

"And these details you choose to overlook? What would the elders think?"

"Well, it's merely a coincidence." Tsunade said, practically giggling, "and really, the elders don't want to be bothered with my theories." Naruto started laughing then, letting the laugh shake his shoulder, until he had to clutch his gut, and bend over his knees.

Sakura's fingers tapped on her wood table, she didn't mean to be impatient. But, well, she looked at the clock. Any minute now. She continued tapping on the desk.

"Sakura." The sound was right by her ear, she felt it more than heard it, the warm breath on her cheek, before she turned and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you." She murmured into his neck. He smelled like pine and frost. His arms were strong around her, and so, _so _familiar.

"I missed you too." He said, before her lips were on his, sweet as candy, and warm, moving with his. His hands knotted in her hair, and he caressed her face, melding himself to her.

"Daddy?" Sasuke broke away from Sakura, sliding an arm around her waist, while using the other arm to pick up his daughter.

"Mia!" Sasuke cradled his daughter between Sakura and himself. "Mia," he sighed, smiling.

"Daddy! You're here!" Sakura smiled at her daughter, all dark, dark hair, jade eyes, and a round face.

"Yeah, he's here." Sakura smiled, leaning in and kissing him. She had her family together, and even if she only had Sasuke once a year, she knew she was happy. And she had Sasuke for the next twenty four hours; anything could happen.

* * *

**What you think? **

**I really hope you liked it, and that it ended in a way you liked. (This is if you even cared to stay with it this long, since it always takes me wayyyy to long to update.) **

**Well, I'm refusing to ask for you to review, because with the way I update, I hardly deserve it. But, if you did, that would make me happy **

**Also, I might start a new story and see how it goes, so Naruto or Harry Potter? And what couples? **

**Thank you all for everything throughout this story. **

**You all are truly the best.**

**Lofallingve3**


	10. Important!

Hi! (Erm, please read through this for big news, this will be brief, I promise!)

So awhile back I finished this story, and I have to say I was dead set on keeping it 100% as is. I liked the idea, and it felt _complete. _Yesterday, however, among piles of homework, Oscars, and a rather large ice cream, I had an idea.

A sequel, to be exact. Well, rather, an idea for a sequel. I do understand that the idea (which I'll get to in a second) is not necessarily the most 'fresh' of ideas, but the way I see it as a sequel to"In The Hands Of The Enemy" it just _works _for me, as if it was a part of the story all along.

So, I'm ending this little Authors Note with the summary I would use for the sequel. **I really need you guys to review, so I know whether or not you would like the sequel, so I know to write it or not. **

**Also important, if you like the idea, I'm stumped for title ideas, so any thoughts on that would be SUPER helpful. **

**Thanks!**

Summary:

Sakura had accepted her fate. Her year- her life- would revolve around one day. One twenty four hour increment that she spent with him. When the Akatsuki attacks her hometown, Sakura finds Konoha isolated and headed towards destruction. Can Sakura convince all of Konoha to accept Sasuke, and let Sound help them? Or will the land she loves, with everyone she loves in it, go up in flames?

3

~lofallingve~


	11. Sequel Is Up!

IT'S UP! WOO!

I have officially started the sequel to 'In the Hands of the Enemy'! It is called 'In the Hands of the Traitor' and you can get to it either through my profile/stories I've written, or look for it under search. So, go read. (now)

Thanks so much!

:D


End file.
